


When the Dust Settles

by Taekmyhaert



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekmyhaert/pseuds/Taekmyhaert
Summary: It takes Carol time to realize that something is missing since she left Earth to help the Skrulls and end the war, it might end up being a good or a bad idea...only time can make that choice





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts).



> So I was convinced to add onto the growing Yonvers fandom, tbh I don't even know where I'm going to go with this but I hope people enjoy it.
> 
> You can thank DenseHumboldt for my even deciding to give this a try. Let me know what you think, I live off comments

 

Years had passed since Carol left Earth with her memories returned. Things still didn't always settle in her mind as they should, she doesn't need her memories to help the Skrulls and stop the Kree though. Her fists are far better tools for that, Carol had known that even before she'd managed to help the Skrulls settle down on a new planet.

Stopping the Kree had taken more time however, the SI was a right pain in the ass when it came to peace. Fifteen long years had gone into stopping the artificial intelligence, fifteen years of ignoring the cold in her chest and in her veins. It had taken a passing conversation with Nova Prime during the Xandarian peace talks for her to even realize why she felt that way. The blood she carries in her, Carol always knew who it came from but she hadn't expected sending Yon-rogg back to Hala would create this empty feeling inside her. Of course she hadn't quite understood some Kree traditions back when she lived on Hala, her focus had been on controlling her powers and not thinking about her nightmares. It wouldn't have occurred to her to even look into blood bonds.

"You've got to look into it now Carol...quite stalling..." Letting her head fall forward onto the data terminal she's sitting at, Carol knows she needs to quit avoiding it. She'd spent enough time ignoring the ache in her chest. Xandar doesn't have a lot of information on the Kree but with peace that's lasted the past few years has given her access to the Kree resources that Xandar has gathered. She's not going to question why, it's useful to have a way to look up what she needs. There's no way she would go back to Hala for it. "...It's not like knowing is going to make me act on it...it'll be fine." Carol mutters to herself as she starts searching for information on blood sharing, it'll be fine.

ooOoo

**Several hours later...**

Stomping back up to her ship, Carol knows she's being a bit childish but the information she had found had only confirmed what she could already feel. Her heart had sunk into her stomach when she'd realized what sending Yon-rogg away had done, he'd been an asshole and lied to her for six years but he'd been her only friend on Hala. Regardless of why he had done it, he had saved her life when he'd shared his blood with her. And you may have sent him to his death and it only took you fifteen years to give a shit about it Danvers, great job. Chastising herself won't change the past, Carol doesn't even know if Yon-rogg can be redeemed but she could try, right? "Totally won't be any harm in trying, it'll be fine...I just have to hope they didn't kill him when I sent him back."

Her first stop would be restocking her ship and then next would be searching for Yon-rogg to redeem her blood mate, definitely a sound plan. Nothing could go wrong, absolutely not. Carol would keep repeating that to herself until it became true. Maybe she could convince herself and others if she said it enough times. This isn't a plan Maria would approve of, that's definitely why Carol isn't even going to mention it until the dust has settled. She can only deal with one social upheaval at a time.

ooOoo

**Somewhere in space**

  
It takes less time than Carol had expected to find where the SI had banished Yon-rogg to, or maybe her clothing had done the talking for her. Either way, it had been easy to obtain him from the planet he'd been banished to as a slave. She'd procured the clothing of a high born Kree on Xandar before leaving, she'd expected that it might come in handy. It'd been the correct call, coming as Captain Marvel would have raised flags that she didn't want to deal with at present, she's going to have enough trouble as it is.

Once Yon-rogg is transferred to her ship, she takes off into orbit again and sets coordinates for the nearest jump point. She'll need to change before she goes to speak with Yon-rogg and Carol is not having that conversation in formal clothing. It would be better to be in her own clothing she's used to before going to speak with him, to give her courage to not avoid the man. Heading for the detainment area she'd instructed them to place Yon-rogg in after she changes, Carol finds him in the middle of meditation. Guess that didn't change. Leaning against the wall opposite the area Yon-rogg is meditating in, Carol focuses on how she feels with him on board. The empty feeling in her chest has been relieved since he'd been brought on board, Carol can only assume he feels it to. "You gonna ignore me or do I have to punch you to get your attention?" Watching the once proud commander hold his meditation pose, Carol has to wait for several moments before she gets a response.

"I see your tolerance for patience has not changed..." Yon-rogg's eyes open slowly but Carol can feel the intensity of his gaze on her. She'd always noticed it as Vers on Hala but it hadn't meant what it did not. There was desire in that gaze that she'd ignored before. "...Why have you bought my slave price?" His voice is terse, Carol had expected he wouldn't know.

"Course not, I've never been very patient." Ignoring his gaze for now, Carol knows she can't jump right into that. She might be drawn to him but it's her calling the shots here. "Well...I was feeling a bit lonely, decided I should see what you were up to." Flashing a grin at the man, Carol isn't all that surprised at his exasperated groan.

"If you have a question, then ask it. I don't have the patience for your humor at this time." With his voice so tense, Carol doesn't find herself wanting to mess with him. She had found him for a purpose.

"When you gave me your blood, did you know what it would do? Beyond saving my life." Keeping her eyes trained on him, Carol is still leaning against the wall as she waits for his response. She wants to see if he will be honest with her.

"...Yes, I knew it would bind me to you. I didn't act upon it, it wouldn't have been right of me..." There was something to be said for the honesty in Yon-rogg's eyes at that statement, Carol knows she would have been even angrier with him if he'd coerced her into being his on Hala. "Is that the only reason you brought me here?"

"Well...I guess you are capable of telling the truth." Pushing off the wall, Carol steps closer to the controls on the detainment cell. "No, it's not. I'm giving you a chance Yon...I'm tired of feeling like I've got ice in my chest. Prove to me that you can change, prove to me that this isn't a stupid idea." Her hand is hovering over the control pad, Carol wants to see how he'll react to this change at freedom. His chance at being hers.

"..." Yon-rogg is silent as he stands out of his meditative pose and closer to her, the look of desire is back in his eyes. "I will prove it to you, I made mistakes back then. I would like to prove to you that I am worthy of being your mate Carol..." Her earth name on his lips is foriegn to her, Carol finds herself enjoying it though.

"Good, I suppose I could let you out for now...you need a shower and a shave." Releasing the detainment cell lock, Carol does scrunch her nose up as she points Yon-rogg towards the shower. "Seriously, go clean up before I decide chucking you into space is worth it." Carol let's the soft kiss to her cheek go, definitely can't get distracted just yet. She needs to monitor the ships navigation for the jump point. Yon-rogg could handle cleaning up on his own.

 

 

 


	2. Adjustment & Acknowledgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really anticipate making multiple updates at a time but the yonvers bug is strong within me...also had to up the rating because they decided they wanted to act a bit naughty. Felt it was better safe than sorry with the rating even if doesn't get too descriptive. 
> 
> Thanks to those who have left kudos and comments, I appreciate you
> 
> Also thanks DenseHumbolt for being so excited to see me adding to the yonvers community <3 I'm excited to be part of it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update!

  
Adjusting to life with another person on the ship probably should have taken more time, yet they'd both adjusted to it easily. The six years she'd spent waking Yon in the middle of the night had probably prepped him for the fact that she had little sense of time in space. There wasn't any true way of keeping track of time, she usually just sets the time to whatever she's most comfortable with. Yon hadn't seemed to care either way and in the weeks following his return into her life, he'd merely followed her lead.

At least Carol tries not to wake Yon at ridiculous times of the night but she always manages to, even if it's not on purpose. She'd gone down to the makeshift gym she has set up on the ship, dreams had woken her but they'd been different. It's why she sought out solitude rather than forcing him to join her. Not that it had worked, Carol had known the second he'd moved into the doorway. Letting him watch her run through the various Kree stances she'd learned back on Hala, she finally turns her attention to him and raises an eyebrow at the sight of him staring. "You gonna stand there all day?" She'd been moving through the stances longer than she'd thought, Carol can feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. That had been the point, exhaust yourself to the point of forgetting. If only it actually worked, it definitely is not fair that Yon can stand there in lose fitting clothing and still set her blood ablaze. Right, distraction. "Wanna fight?" That always worked in the past, should still work now.

"You know...they do make tablets for sleeping, are you still avoiding them?" Watching the former commander move into the room, Carol just snorts at the question. He should already know her response to that, it never changed over six years.

"I'd be sleeping if I took them, maybe I don't want to face my dreams just yet. Besides, reality is a bit more interesting." Carol says as she watches Yon slip off his shoes and join her on the mat. Keeping a careful eye on the man, she doesn't know how long one can really resist the effects of an incomplete bond. That's probably what's driving her nuts right now, she just refuses to acknowledge it.  
  
"Hm...there are other ways to work your energy out besides fighting Carol." Blocking Yon's strike against her, Carol moves into defending herself from his blows. Fighting might not be the only way but it's certainly been their way. It takes a few minutes but Yon does get her pinned to the mat, his hands are heavy and warm against her back as her face gets pressed into the mat. "You're getting distracted."  
  
Groaning as she attempts to press against his hold, Carol bites down on her lower lip as Yon just presses harder against her. "What can I say? You are a pretty big distraction Yon." She knows the statement pleases him, it gives her just enough give in his hold to break free and pin him to the ground. Or maybe he'd let her, Carol is straddling his waist now and his hands have gone to her hips. "You let me do that, that's cheating." Punching his chest with a huff, Carol glares as he merely catches her fist and pulls her down to press against his chest.  
  
"I may have...I don't think you can really consider that cheating." His gaze is filled with amusement as he takes her captured hand and presses a kiss to her wrist, Carol tightens her thighs around his waist at that.  
  
"We're supposed to be fighting not...doing this." Her mouth might be protesting but her body definitely isn't, Carol doesn't even stop Yon from turning his mouth onto her neck. Maybe she should have just taken the damn tablets and gone back to sleep, at least in her dreams she doesn't feel like fire is coursing through her veins. "Yon...seriously." Tugging her hand into his hair, Carol pulls Yon away from her neck. He looks far too pleased with himself. Judging from the hardness pressed against her, Carol knows he's enjoying it. "I am not having sex with you on the floor, especially not for the first damn time so knoc---Yon! Really? I am perfectly capable of walking..." Her view is the room turns rushed as Yon deposits her from his lap only to scoop her into his arms, Carol has her arms crossed over her chest as she fixes him with a half hearted glare. It's not like she can complain that much, this is what the both want.  
  
"We've spent enough time the past few weeks avoiding this...I believe we've both had enough. This is the logical conclusion." He doesn't need to carry her but she can tell he wants to, his entire being is focused on her and only her right this moment. Carol can feel now that she made the right call in heeding the call of his blood, this is what she wants and she's done enough in the past few years to deserve something for herself.  
  
"Yeah well, wonder whose fault that was...Don't give me that look, I didn't even know about the bond until I went to get you." Running her fingers through his hair, Carol gives it a sharp tug as she tilts his head far enough to give her room at his neck. He belongs to her, sucking at his skin to leave a mark just feels natural and the noise he makes from it is delightful. "You gonna keep walking or am I going to have to drag you to my room?" She's still secure in his arms but Yon has paused to enjoy her attention to his neck. Carol grins as she feels the pinch to her side and she resists the urge to leave a trail of marks right now. That could wait until later, she has plenty of sleepless nights ahead of her now.

  
  
ooOoo

  
  
Stretching out her sore limbs before settling back down on Yon, Carol grins as she presses a kiss to his bare chest. Letting the sheet fall down to her waist, Carol straddles her mate's waist and merely watches him. He seems content and satisfied with the night's events, or day, she's not to sure how much damn time they've spent in this bed. "I think I like this better than the fighting...but I think fighting might be our version of foreplay." Yon just smiles at her statement, he sits up to press their chests together.  
  
"...You spout off the oddest statements." His lips are insistent against her own, Carol hadn't truly known how attentive of a lover he would be nor that he would be so insatiable. They were both insatiable if she's willing to admit to it.  
  
"How can we both still want more? How long have we been at this anyway?" Pulling away from his kiss with a content sound, Carol tilts her head back as Yon moves to worship at her neck again. She's glad that her suit will cover those areas, it would be odd to explain their sudden presence.  
  
"Kree typically mate for hours and we've waited fifteen years to heed the call of our blood bond, the fact that it's only been ten hours is quite normal." Yon stops his marking of his mate's neck at the sound of her laughter, Carol knows he enjoys the sound even if it confuses him. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because we've been in here for ten hours and I hardly even noticed it. I need a break, don't give me that sad face. I've got to check the comms on the ship and make sure no one has tried to hail me." It's going to be awkward to explain if someone has been trying to contact her, Carol kisses Yon once more before slipping out of the bed and snagging his discarded shirt from earlier.  
  
"That was mine." His voice merely sounds amused at her stealing his clothing, Carol just shrugs before she heads for the bridge of the ship. It only takes her a few minutes and she groans seeing that she has missed several calls. All of which are from Maria. Whoops. She probably should cover up more before returning the call but Carol instead is forced to bite back a groan as a call from Maria shows up again.  
  
"Right...it'll totally be fine, no problem...no need to explain why I haven't answered in the past ten hours...damnit." Carol jabs her fingers onto the button to answer the call, she's wishing she'd put more on than just Yon's shirt. "Heeey, Maria...why do you have that look on your face? I was busy..."  
  
"Oh this look? The look that says 'Carol Danvers why the hell haven't you been picking up?' that look? Thought you were on your way here." Maria has a fixed glare on her and Carol just finds herself cursing under her breath. Damn, she'd forgotten about heading for Earth. Finding out about the blood bond and Yon had distracted her, she definitely doesn't think she can go back to earth immediately. No way is Maria going to put up with marathon sex in her house.  
  
"Yeah...about that, I had something come up. Sorry, I meant to call." Carol does feel apologetic about forgetting, she misses her adopted family on earth and it has been awhile since she's visited.  
"You forgot visiting for a booty call?" The smirk on Maria's face reminds Carol that her neck is very much covers in marks, the low neck line of the shirt doesn't cover that. Sticking her tongue out at her friend as she flushes, Carol crosses her arms over her chest with a huff.  
  
"Oh shut up...it's more than that, it's...a complicated alien thing that would probably be better explained in person." And she has to explain Yon, Maria is not going to be happy about that one. However, Carol is an adult and if she decides to make stupid decisions, the fall out from said decisions are her own. She doesn't think this will fail though, Yon has proven to be rather devoted to her well being. "...it's a long story, I promise I will be there to visit and I will explain...you just have to promise not to shoot him..."  
  
"...Carol Danvers, you did not go and find that asshole who kidnapped you...god you did, you are an idiot...fine, bring him with you but if he so much as even tries to harm a single hair on any of our heads, I'm shooting him. Got it?" While Maria doesn't look happy about the information, Carol supposes she's talked about Yon enough in the past to give an indication of her infatuation with him. Part of that was probably the blood bond trying to knock sense into her thick head, it had taken her fifteen years to even get to the point where she realized she needed him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I promise he'll behave." At least behaving on a non-homicidal kree level, Carol isn't so sure she's going to be able to convince him to keep his hands to himself. Or convince herself of that, she's already itching to return to him. "Alright, so I'll just...set a course for Earth and I'll see you soon." Grinning at her friend, Carol ends the call after spending a few more minutes inquiring after Monica and the rest of Maria's family. After the call ends, Carol feels Yon's arms slip around her waist and she leans back into him.  
  
"...your friend reacted to that a bit better than I expected she would..." Carol runs her hands over Yon's arms before tilting her head to catch his lips in a kiss.  
  
"I may have spent the better part of the past fifteen years either talking or complaining about you, Maria is smart...she figured out that I was attracted to you even if she felt it was stupid and dumb on my part." Of course Maria didn't know about the Kree blood behind it, Carol doesn't think her friend will really care all that much either. She's going to call her decision stupid no matter what.  
"As long as she doesn't shoot me, I'll be content. I'd rather not contend with that." It would upset her, Carol knows she would be upset if anyone tried to hurt her blood mate. Just as Yon would be upset if anyone tried to hurt her. "I fixed something to eat for us both, we do need to continue to function."  
  
"And then I can drag you back to bed, right?" Wiggling her eyebrows at Yon, Carol isn't all that surprised when he let's out a soft chuckle and lets her go. Checking to make sure no one else besides Maria has contacted her, Carol sets the ship to move on a course to Earth. It would be good to visit home and to see what Earth has been up to in the years since she's been away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not really that much lore out there on the Kree and a lot of the blood bond stuff is just ideas that have been introduced on AO3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Yon-rogg head down to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have a yonvers bug...it's a rampant infection XD
> 
> I also have sunburn that I'm ignoring on my shoulders (Pro Tip: always wear sunscreen if you're pale and going to walk around the park)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos, comments and read this story <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
**Orbit above C-53: Earth**

  
  
Traveling to Earth took time. Sometimes Carol would be hours away from the jump point and even with plenty to do on board, it could be difficult to keep herself occupied during the trip. Clearly it would just be difficult to keep track of time with Yon on board, or it was the newness of their bond muddling with her sense of time. She's glad she programmed the auto pilot to orbit around the planet, landing in Louisiana would require manual handling and they'd both need time before that. It was likely that getting distracted easily would be a common occurrence for them.

Carol feels like she's soaring through the sky still as she catches her breathe beneath the press of her mate's body against hers. They're slick with sweat from moving against each other, Carol lets out a content hum as she scraps her nails over Yon's scalp. His head is resting against her bare breast, Carol assumes he's listening to the sound of her heart. "We should get cleaned up, I am not showing up at Maria's smelling like we've been having sex for the past...I don't even know how many hours." Feeling the rumble of Yon's laughter against her skin, Carol can't help but grin. She feels content, it's a new feeling for her. It sends a shiver down her spine, just the thought of being with him in the coming future is thrilling for her. Carol knows that Yon feels the same way.

"I stopped keeping track...we shouldn't have waited so long." Even the extra few weeks they'd waited was wrecking havoc on them, Carol hadn't really thought about jumping her mate the second he'd been cleaned up after picking him up, or she'd only thought about it for a few moments. Even if she'd wanted him, she hadn't been ready then.

"Too late for that now, I could've jumped you the second you were cleaned up...It was tempting but I don't think either of us were ready for it just then." Smiling as Yon lifts his head off her chest, Carol runs her thumb over the arch of his cheekbone. Having him back has brought forth a lot of thinking on her past, Carol hadn't focused on it solely in awhile. A lot of time has passed in both their lives and she's reconciled with her past as a Kree warrior on the Starforce. While she no longer affiliates herself with the Kree, Carol knows that she is more Kree than Terran in much of her behaviors. She's not always completely comfortable on Earth, things are different when the power of a star flows through you. Carol hasn't truly fit in even among the races in space. With her thoughts swirling in her mind, Carol is only half aware of Yon kissing along the column of her neck and down to her breast. Even if her thoughts hadn't been on focused on him completely, they are now. "Did you not hear me earlier...Yon..." Whining out her mate's name, Carol is seriously wondering if they're ever going to feel sated.

Arching her back at the press of Yon inside her, Carol groans as he starts moving against her again and she hooks her legs over his hips. "I heard...ignoring you was more appealing." Carol can't complain, not with how good it feels. Ignoring their impending arrival on Earth, Carol chooses to focus on the man on top of her instead. The ship can remain in orbit above the planet for a bit longer.

 

ooOoo

 

Pulling on the soft, worn t-shirt, Carol lingers in the doorway, watching Yon finish getting dressed. It is a little odd to see him in earth clothing but he does fill it out well. Shaking that train of thought from her mind, Carol knows they have spent far too much time learning each others bodies intimately among their sheets. Maria will kill her if she's later than she already is. "Alright then pretty boy, I've got to land the ship." Yon follows her out of the room without her having to say or motion for him to follow. "Eager to please are we?" Grinning over her shoulder at her mate, Carol can see the amusement in his golden eyes.

"I thought I spent enough time proving that already." His quick comment has her cheeks flushing, Carol isn't quite used to him making comments like that. It's preferable to the uptight man he'd been on Hala. Still, as much as she likes it, Carol can't afford to let them get further off track and distracted by each other again. It's already going to be an awkward conversation with Maria, especially since she knows her best friend is likely to demand details once she gets over who it's with.

"Oh, you know you have. I let you know that rather loudly." Pushing Yon off towards the co pilot's chair, Carol seats herself in her usual spot and starts flipping through the program to guide her ship into the Earth's atmosphere after making sure Yon is strapped into his chair. Off to Louisiana they go.

 

ooOoo

 

Guiding the ship to land behind Maria's house, Carol can see her friend and daughter coming out onto the back porch. Powering down the engines, Carol looks to Yon at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah?" He looks a bit nervous, apparently despite her reassurances that Maria wouldn't shoot him, Yon was still worried over it. "I promise she won't do anything...she might yell but this is my choice to make, not hers."

"She is your family, I don't wish to disappoint." Standing to face her mate, Carol places her hands on his cheeks to guide him into a kiss.

"You won't, its been fifteen years Yon. You lost everything then, it's different now." Moving her hands slowly down down his chest, Carol settles them on his waist. They're both different, Carol knows that he's hers now and no one else's.

Closing her eyes as Yon rests his forehead against her own, Carol knows they need to exit the ship soon. "I know...I know where my heart and devotion lay..." Knowing that his entire life and beliefs had been uprooted when he was sent into exile as a slave, Carol had gone through the same thing though it hadn't been her entire life. Six years had been easier to overcome when she hadn't been Kree born.

"I have no doubt of that. Come on, time to face the music." Kissing Yon once more, Carol leads the way out of the bridge so they can join her surrogate family on the yard. He stays a few steps away from her as Carol catches Monica in a hug. "Lieutenant trouble! Still giving your mom a hard time?"

"Not as much as you are, Auntie Carol." Monica is in her mid 20s now, Carol knows she looks more her age than Maria's but that can't be helped. Another reminder that she's not as human as she once was. "So...does this make him my uncle then?" Monica's comment comes after she notices the bruises on Carol's neck, she doesn't hesitate to pinch the young woman's sides.

"Don't get cheeky, your mom will have a fit." Letting Monica go, Carol grins at her best friend whose currently eyeing Yon wearily. She can't really blame her, last time they'd met he'd given the order to have Maria and Fury thrown out into space. "It's in the past Maria, he's not the same."

"So you say, I'll make my own judgements. Come here." Hugging her friend tightly, Carol knows that Maria will learn to accept Yon's presence in her life. She's not going to have much choice. Carol has no intentions of getting rid of him anytime soon.

 

ooOoo

 

After sending Yon upstairs following a quick lunch, Carol knows that Maria is waiting to corner her for information. Monica had already left for work so it was only them sitting on the front porch. "You going to explain or do I have to squeeze it out of you?" Turning her head towards Maria, Carol shrugs at the question. It's a tough concept to understand on Earth, there isn't anything that's equivalent to a Kree blood bond.

"It's...hard to explain. I said it was an alien concept, that wasn't just a joke." Picking up the glass of tea that Maria had handed her before they headed outside, Carol watches the ice floating in the liquid and recalls the years of feeling like the frozen piece in her heart. "When...I sent him back to Hala in disgrace, I didn't realize the cold that settled into my heart had been from his absence in my life. He shared his blood with me, when they first took me, to save my life...Kree don't do that, not with non-Kree and he knew it would form a bond between us. Yon just didn't act on it, he said he couldn't." Poking at the ice cube with a single tap of her finger, Carol can see Maria contemplating what she's said so far. "See, I'd never know about the blood bonds between Kree and those they choose to stay at their sides. It's like...a really intense marriage. I hadn't needed to know and a few weeks ago, Nova Prime had made a passing mention of it and it just stuck with me. I knew I had to learn more and after that...finding him was the most natural thing to do."

"...I don't know whether to applaud you or to call you out on being the biggest idiot in the universe." Carol can't help but laugh at her friend's initial comment, it'd been what she expected from her. "You're lucky it didn't blow up in your face, it's pretty obvious he's devoted to you. Am I going to have to insist on separate rooms for you two?" Flushing at the insinuation, Carol isn't entirely sure how keeping their hands off each other is going to go. She had already considered having them both just stay in the ship but staying in house also has its benefits.

"Sleeping separate isn't really going to work, I'll end up waking up in the middle of the night if I don't...or I just won't fall asleep." Carol really doesn't think being separated is going to go over well, not to mention she doesn't want to be. Yon won't want to be either. They've been practically glued to each other. 

"Well...just don't go getting freaky in my house, got it? Take it to your ship if you need to but there's some things I don't need to hear." Carol just rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her tea and gazes out onto the front yard. Maria is doing the same before she gets an idea and a wicked grin spreads on her face. "So...did you two really go for ten hours?" Chocking on the tea she's just tried to swallow, Carol turns to fix her friend with a glare.

"Did you have to wait until I took a drink to ask that question?" Judging by the amused expression on Maria's face, Carol knows she's lucky it wasn't asked in front of Yon. He'd have shut down immediately at the intrusive question and probably retreated from the conversation. "Do me a favor, leave the prying questions for when we're alone okay? You'll scare him off and I will not like that so don't go getting any ideas." Maria looks like she's contemplating the idea for a moment but decides it's not worth the trouble. Her best friend knows her well enough to know Carol would go racing off to find him, it's not like he could go far on this planet anyway. 

"Hey, you picked him. Until you decide that he's an ass, I suppose I'm stuck with him since I'm stuck with you. Where you go, he goes...right?" Nodding in response to that, Carol knows that Yon will follow her anywhere she goes.

"Yeah...that sounds about right." And it feels right, Carol is glad for it. She has someone who can have her back at her side.

 

ooOoo

 

It didn't take long for them to find solace on the ship, Carol hadn't been able to stop her hands from wandering on Yon and they'd moved out of the house to prevent being heard by Maria or Monica. Not a conversation she wants to have with them, the teasing from Maria is enough for her and that's without her having heard anything. "Maybe we should have delayed visiting until we had this out of our system...are we going to get this out of our system at any point? Or are we going to be going at it like rabbits forever?" Carol groans as she settles on her mate's lap, looking down to judge his reaction to their current position. His eyes are closed tight and Carol squeezes her muscles around the hard length inside her. 

"We...will, must we speak now?" It's harder for him to concentrate on speaking, Carol enjoys messing with him and carrying on a conversation before she even starts to move on top of him. Lifting her hips up just a bit, Carol sinks down slowly with a groan. 

"Why not? You're more talkative during this." Smirking as she pulls her mate up to her level, Carol lets out a hum as wraps her arms around Yon's shoulder's. His arms are tight and warm against the bare skin of her waist, it's nearly distracting enough to make her miss the sound of someone in the hall of the ship. Nearly. Pointing her fist towards the open doorway, Carol's fist gives off a warm glow in the otherwise dark room. "I don't know who the hell you are, but sneaking around isn't polite. Show yourself or you're going to regret it." A soft curse is what she initially hears from the hallway, Carol keeps her fist trained on the door as Yon pulls the sheet to at least cover where they're joined. Two heads peer around the doorway, neither face is familiar. 

"...We were just sent to check out your air craft. Didn't really expect to find...this." The man speaks first, Carol can see him eyeing her fist with a weary gaze. She notes the bow he's carrying at his side, there's no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't be able to reach for one of the arrows on his back quickly. The woman beside him isn't carrying a visible weapon but that doesn't mean she's not dangerous. It's the insignia on their tight black uniforms that has Carol snorting as she lets her powers fizzle down and her hand drop back down to her mate's shoulder. 

"You know...I told Fury that announcing your name on clothing doesn't really help with the covert part of your job." The mention of Fury has both SHIELD agents looking to each other, apparently it hadn't occurred to them that it was possible she'd know him. Her craft isn't Terran made but wasn't obviously alien, Carol had made sure the exterior wouldn't give her origin away but clearly SHIELD had been monitoring the upper atmosphere. "Mind getting out now? I'm busy." Yon seems content to let her deal with the intruders.

"Yeah, we'll just...be leaving now. Come on." Carol waits until both agents disappear before she starts rocking her hips against her mate. A few minutes of an interruption isn't going to throw them off, they'd barely even started.

ooOoo

 

Exiting the ship a few hours later, Carol had only left the warmth of her mate's side because she had a feeling that SHIELD was still around. She's not going to let them come barging onto her ship again. "You wanna teach your agents how to knock next time Coulson? They're lucky I like my ship with out holes in it." Grinning as she stops in front of Agent Coulson, Carol is pleased to see he recognizes her. She'd spent more time around Fury but she hadn't forgotten when he let them go. 

"They were only following orders but I thank you for not blasting them with those fists of yours." Watching as the man removes his sunglasses, Carol raises an eyebrow at the uncomfortable look on his face. She doesn't know what those agents told their boss but Carol can bet it'd been an interesting story. 

"Got something to ask?" She's curious to see if he'll acknowledge it, Carol is pretty sure Fury wouldn't even want to consider it. 

"Nothing that's particularly important. Just...next time, close your door if you plan on having no clothes on. Enjoy your stay Captain." Carol just grins at his suggestion, she shouldn't have to close the door on her own ship. She'd make sure the entry hatch was firmly shut before they retired for the evening. It would avoid awkward encounters. 

"Say hello to Fury for me Coulson." Waving off the agent, Carol is amused to see him turn red. She's willing to bet he won't pass along the message. It would mean having to explain why two of their agents walked in on her having sex. She'd like to be a fly on the wall to see that reaction. Now all she has to do is avoid having Maria or Monica walk in on them, Carol can survive strangers far more easily than family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to end the chapter before having Yonvers experience a SHIELD interruption but the thought was too amusing to pass up XD
> 
> Go ahead and leave a comment, feed me with your thoughts


	4. Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me thinks that posting four chapters in the span of three days probably isn't good for my functioning like a normal human being but hey...at least I managed to do my laundry today so being an adult is working out in my favor (for now at least)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos so far! It's very much appreciated and I'm excited to see people enjoying the story.

**Late October 2010**

**Rambeau home, Louisiana**

 

After spending a few weeks rotating her time between Yon and spending time with Maria and Monica, Carol finally feels like she can touch her mate in front of others without her blood igniting in her veins. Yon had assured her before that things would settle down but Carol knows she'd want him regardless of the call of their blood. She's currently half laying on Yon and the couch as the news plays in the background, neither of them are truly paying attention to it. They haven't spent enough time on Earth to really know what's current in the national news that Maria had put on before she'd moved into the kitchen. Carol has her head laying on Yon's shoulder, eyes half closed as his fingers run an absent-minded pattern on her back. "...Who's Tony Stark?" Yon's voice interrupts her day dreaming, Carol looks up to see Tony Stark addressing a crowd of reporters but the news is running the clip of him saying 'I am Ironman'. 

"CEO of a weapons and tech company...hey Maria! Clueless space people out here. Why's the news so focused on Stark?" Keeping up with the news while she's on Earth hadn't been a priority, she'd had a hard enough time managing to find enough time to sleep. That was both hers and Yon's fault though, something Maria had already commented on multiple times. 

"...You seriously need to stay out of that ship and catch up Danvers...or keep your hands off him for more than five minutes." Carol rolls her eyes at the response she gets from Maria, it was true after all. Then again, she's always had her head in the clouds. 

"When have I ever been caught up on current events? Just answer the damn question." Picking her head up off Yon's chest, Carol focuses her attention to the news broadcast but it's moved off the report of Tony Stark now. Damn, maybe she should have listened to it. 

"You would've missed it since it happened earlier this year but he disappeared in the middle east for a few months, was rescued by that Air Force colonel he's friend's with and then came back and said Stark Industries wouldn't be producing weapons anymore. Seems like he had a change of heart while he was out there and he's got a suit of armor that he built though that came out it was him today." Turning her head to see Maria enter the room, Carol is fairly certain that means SHIELD already knows about what Stark has been up too. "Bet Fury is having a field day with him, I'd probably want to shoot him." 

"Oh it's tempting but right now I think I might be tempted to shoot him." Standing in the doorway leading from the living room to the front entry dressed in black, Nick Fury is clearly trying his best not to look too surprised at the scene in front of him. Carol grins as she lays her head back on Yon's shoulder. 

"Don't know why you'd be surprised he's here, those agents of yours got quite the look a few weeks back. Coulson did tell you about that, didn't he?" Apparently not if the look on Fury's face is something she can go off of, he's more hardened than he used to be so Carol can't be 100% sure. Maybe it hadn't been reported since it would be a bit embarrassing to admit to, especially if you have to put it into a confidential report for a government agency. 

"...I'm going to assume I don't want to know if Coulson didn't already tell me by now." How Coulson had gotten both agents to keep quiet about a woman with glowing fists was anyone's guess, Carol won't question the man's judgement in not informing Fury about it. 

"Probably not...any particular reason you're here or did you just decide to drop by?" Seeing as Fury hasn't moved into or out of the room yet, Carol wonders if he's still trying to process Yon's presence beneath her on the couch. Considering their last encounter, Carol is willing to bet he won't come close with her mate in the room. 

"Just dropping by, heard from Coulson was that you were on Earth again so... it is my job to keep track of other worldly threats against the planet, wanted to make sure you didn't bring anything with you." Seeing that Fury's eye as moved to focus on Yon now, Carol stares the SHIELD agent down. She knows neither of them are a threat to the planet. "Don't give me that look Danvers, I can tell from here that his focus is on you...lot less violent focus this time so as long as you don't bust through the roofs of any buildings, we should be good." 

"I'll give you whatever look I want to Fury, he's not a danger to you. Maria wouldn't have let him in the house if he was." Moving off the couch, Carol takes the few steps necessary to reach her old friend and lightly bumps the man's shoulder with her fist. "Am I going to get a hello or you just going to keep standing there?" Her smile widens as Fury finally moves from his post against the door frame and bumps his fist against hers, Carol knew he'd move eventually. 

"Feel like I should be calling you trouble. I can't stay, there's things I need to deal with and things seem quiet enough here." Fury's voice isn't much louder than the tv and his eye tracks Yon's movements behind her back, Carol can hear him moving in towards the kitchen. Probably going to help Maria, his willingness to help around the house has endeared him a bit to her friend. "Glad I don't have to worry about you making problems for me, I already have a headache from Stark." Following Fury towards the front door, Carol doesn't even want to think about how dealing with that man might be. 

"Better you than me, I'd probably just blast him with my fist. Usually tends to work better than words sometimes. If something earth shattering does happen, don't forget to call. You know I'll come." Noting Fury's pause in response, Carol regards her friend curiously. "Did you come up with something to protect the planet after I left last time?" Definitely going to go with yes, Fury is looking out the front door and not her. 

"...Yeah, I had to. Earth didn't have a program to respond to threats so...I wrote one up. The Avengers Initiative, heroes to fight the battles we can't." Fury still isn't looking at her and Carol knows why. 

"I don't know whether to be flattered or annoyed that you stole my call sign to name your project after." Deciding that flattered is the better emotion of the two at the moment, Carol says her goodbyes before moving back into the house. They won't spend much more time on Earth so she wants to enjoy the rest of her remaining time with her family before heading back into space. 

 

ooOoo

**December 2010**

**Xandar- Home of the Nova Corps**

 

The weeks following their departure from Earth finds Carol busy with helping various planets in the universe. Yon is an added help since her strategies usually involve punching her way through things, she's capable of managing better plans than that but she doesn't always have the resources to manage it. A former Kree commander gives some people pause but having him tacked along side her does help smooth some things over. Nova Prime's reaction surprises her, if only because the woman wasn't surprised by the reveal when Carol had stopped on Xandar for a break. Arriving to her home with Yon in tow, Carol had stopped upon seeing the older woman in her house. "...Did I miss a call?" She's fairly certain she hadn't, Carol had just checked the comms before they'd gotten off the ship and headed into the house. 

"No, I had Nova Core keep an eye out for your return. You've been gone for quite some time and I wanted to be sure everything was alright." Her universal presence had dropped off for the weeks she'd been on Earth but Nova Prime is used to that, Carol supposes her sudden departure after their last meeting had given the woman something to worry about. "I take it this is your mate? I've spent enough time around the Kree to know the signs of an incomplete blood bond Lady Car-ol, it's why I mentioned it last time. I could tell you needed a bit of a push. I presume he's proven to not be a problem in your months away?" 

Nodding at the question about Yon being her mate, Carol sets her bag down and merely watches as Yon moves further into the house to acclimate to the new surroundings. "Nope, definitely not a problem for Xandar to worry about. I suppose I have you to thank for pushing me to find him then, it was something I needed." More so than she had realized before. Having Yon in her life had shown her what she was missing, Carol doesn't like being alone and that had always been true even before she'd been bound by blood to Yon. 

"That is relieving the hear. I'll leave you to adjust to being home then. Have a good day Lady Car-ol." Bowing respectfully to the Xandarian leader, Carol watches the door shut behind her before going to find Yon. Her sudden laughter at finding him having a stare down with her flerken kitten is definitely amusing, Carol especially finds it amusing since the kitten is rubbing against Yon's leg. 

"I see Chewie found you. You're not actually afraid of a flerken, are you?" Regarding her blood mate with an amused smile, Carol scoops the kitten up off the floor to hold close and scratch the top of his head. "I promise he won't eat you, considering that I don't seem to be missing any furniture...that's I'm aware of anyway." Setting Chewie down, Carol steps close to Yon and wraps her arms around his waist. 

"You are a strange woman Carol Danvers. Keeping a flerken as a pet is not something people normally do, you are aware of that right?" Meeting the light press of her mate's lips against her own, Yon's question is spoken softly against her lips. "I love you, I never thought I would get the chance to tell you that. Being a slave for fifteen years gave me time to reflect on the life I had lead, the things I did for the sake of the Kree. Things I would do for you...you are my mate, a goddess who helps the universe. A false god who changes its face means nothing to me now." Cutting off his little speech with the hard press of her mouth to his, Carol runs her fingers into his hair and makes a pleased sound in her throat as his tangle in the long strands of her hair. 

"I know. Yet you accepted me as your mate regardless of anything weird I might do or say." Carol's entire being is full with her passion and love for this man, there's no one else she would want by her side. "I love you too, so much that I think I need to show you right now. We haven't broken in our bedroom here yet." Everything she has is theirs, Carol likes the thought of that as she lets go of her mate to pull him towards said bedroom. Even after weeks of joining with her mate, Carol still finds it difficult to control herself once they're alone. There's nothing pressing for either of them to attend to except for the christening of their bed. Probably best she doesn't speak that out loud, Yon wouldn't know what it means nor would he care. He tends to ignore her odd Terran phrases.

 

ooOoo

 

Running her fingers over the planes of Yon's chest, Carol has her ear pressed against the other side to listen to his heart. It's a calming sound, Carol knows that's why he's always listening to hers when they're resting together. Pressing a kiss over his heart as she lifts her head up, Carol trails the kisses up to her mate's waiting lips. "Don't think I've ever been this content with life...that's not going to give you a big head is it?" Carol just watches with a fond smile as Yon laughs and takes her hand in his own to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

"I am glad you're content, it was worth the years away from you to bring you this much happiness." Yon turns them over slowly to press her into the bed and Carol presses up against her mate. Apparently their rest was of a short duration since she can feel the heavy heat of her mate against her thigh, Maria had asked her how she could stand to go on for that long and Carol had been forced to explain that Kree are different from humans. It was something that she'd thought her friend was aware of, she just hadn't realized it had changed Carol too. "Would you mind keeping your attention on me? I don't wish to share your thoughts with anyone else right now." Groaning as Yon's fingers trail down her stomach and slip between her thighs, Carol parts her thighs to allow Yon to settle between them. She can't help the moan as his fingers graze over her clit. 

"Yeah? Maybe I have some other people I need to be thinking of." Antagonizing her mate probably isn't the best idea but she enjoys seeing that possessive side of him. Especially when he lips starts to follow the path his fingers had made down her body. Carol fists her hand in the sheets beneath them as Yon's tongue runs up the length of her. "That...is not fair, you know I...can't concentrate with you do...that Yon." Her voice catches as Yon's tongue swirls around her clit and she slides her fingers into his hair to press him closer, Carol lets out a whine as two of his fingers slip inside her. Having him lavish her with his attention makes her ever more grateful for her decision to find him, Carol can't concentrate on those thoughts since Yon is insistent on having her attention on the present. It's far easier to just give in to it, she's already half there anyway. 

 

ooOoo

 

The next few days are spent replenishing their kitchen with food and Carol forces her mate to go through clothing shopping since most of his clothing is more suitable for Earth. She'd rather he not stick out too much on Xandar. The presence of Kree on the planet isn't all that odd to see anymore, Carol had grown accustomed to it in her time on Xandar, not that she had ever run into anyone she actually knew. Her interaction with the general populace on Hala had been limited to the other members of Starforce she had worked with long side Yon. So it was totally reasonable for her to nearly blast a man in the face with her fist because the sudden shout of 'Vers' had startled her. Carol does try and look a little sorry as she turns to find Att-Lass standing behind her with his hands raised up. That...was not what she expected. "...Uh...hi?" Last time she'd seen him had been on Mar-vell's ship, Carol hadn't been aware of his presence on Xandar but then again, she'd never looked into it. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. I knew you lived on Xandar but I didn't expect to actually see you." Att-Lass is dressed in the dress of a lesser Kree, she's surprised he's on Xandar and now she should probably be wondering where the hell her mate got off to. 

"Yeah, didn't know you were here either. It's good to see you." He'd been one of the ones that hadn't out right hated her, Carol had known how Minn-erva had felt about her. She hadn't been as close to Att-Lass as she is with Yon but he had been a friend. 

"You too, I can't linger to long but...I'm glad that you've done good in the universe, at least some good came out of Starforce." Nodding at his words, Carol raises her hand in farewell as Att-Lass walks away. Her mate would be glad to know that some members of his team had survived, Carol knows that the weight of their lives weighed heavily on him even if he didn't believe in the SI's doctrine as he used too. 

Tilting her head back as the arm slips around her waist, Carol knows the feel of her mate well. "Do we have everything we need?" Yon's golden eyes are warm as they meet hers, Carol knows he'd been observing the encounter but hadn't approached for whatever reason. 

"Yeah, let's head home." Looping her arm with Yon's, Carol lets him guide her out of the crowded market and back towards their home. She doesn't know when the peace of being on Xandar will be interrupted by a hail for help, Carol knows that she'll enjoy this quiet time with her mate. She'll be hoping for more years to come with her mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this update~
> 
> There's a lot of content in the MCU that I can work with so I'm enjoying adding Yonvers into it. Let me know what you think!


	5. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this but my brain got the brilliant idea during lunch break to write a chapter from Yon's point of view...
> 
> So I got about a third of the way into it during my break and now I shall share it with all you lovely people. Thanks for all the kudos and comments~ They keep me going <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Late 1989**

  
**Hala**

 

Yon-rogg didn’t question orders, it wasn’t his place. His place was to follow them, so of course he hasn’t hesitated to offer his blood when the Supreme Intelligence had stated that the Weapon could be saved with Kree blood. Terrans were far below their capabilities, they didn’t have the advanced technology of the Kree Empire yet the woman had stood up, defiant in the face of certain death. A warriors spirit, Yon-rogg couldn’t deny that he found himself wanting to preserve that spirit.

  
Sitting motionless as he watches his blood flow through the tubing into the Terran, Yon-rogg lifts the small bit of metal he’d picked up from the wreckage. Part of him knows that this woman likely had family back on C-53, that it isn’t right that he took her away from her planet. But if he hadn’t, she’d have died. The trip to Hala had been hard on her already damaged body but she’d survived despite what Minn-erva had thought would happen. Personally, he thinks his subordinate would have rather killed the woman as they had with Mar-vell. She was against his sharing of blood with the Terran but would not disobey a direct order from him or the SI. Minn-erva felt the pale skinned Terran beneath them, unworthy of receiving Kree blood. Especially the blood of a Kree Commander in Starforce.

  
Yet Yon-rogg believes differently, she’d already proved herself worthy of it, standing up to him in that moment has taken the courage of a hero. She deserves the chance to live and to let her spirit grow further. He would be binding his blood to someone worthy of it, Yon-rogg knows the struggles of being looked down on that she will face on Hala. He can’t fix what they’ve done to her, he can’t go against the Supreme’s orders so he would do what he could for her. Even though he knows he will deny the call of his blood to bond with her, Yon-rogg won’t be able heed its call without feeling crushed by the guilt of bonding to a woman who doesn't remember who she is.

  
Instead he will help shape her into a noble warrior hero, Yon-rogg would show that she was worthy of being given his blood.

 

ooOoo

 

**2 years later...**

  
**Star force compound, Hala**

 

Opening his eyes to the pale early morning light, Yon-rogg runs a hand through his hair before turning to look at the time. It was nearly 4 am, one would think he’d be used to the early wake up after months of Vers’ dreams waking him but he lays still as he waits for her knock at his door. No one has told her of how their blood is bound, it had been left to Yon-rogg to decide what to share with her about Kree rituals. He could not give her the life and memories she once had, there were certain things he could lie to her about but forcing a bond between them didn’t sit right with him. No matter how his blood calls to him to make her his, he won’t take that step forward. His blood had been given to save her life, not to bind them together, he doubts the SI would complain if he would choose to bond them together. It would have further connected her to the Kree. Yon-rogg still can’t bring himself to even bring it up to her, she would remain clueless about it for as long as he can manage it. He won’t even tell her that he’s awake long before she even raises her fist to knock at his door, she doesn't know her nightmares distrub his sleep. So how can he even begin to explain how his blood calls to him to take her as his own? It’s enough to deal with her constant nightmares. Rising from his bed, Yon-rogg is in the living room by the time her knock sounds through his quarters.

  
“Can’t sleep again?” After opening his door, Yon-rogg leans against the door frame to stare at Vers. She’s already in her training clothes and giving him that incredulous stare. He still has his night clothes on, Yon-rogg knows that being dressed would only tell her he was already awake and waiting.

  
“No, I don’t think I’d need to explain that all the time. I wake you up enough, don’t I?” Her voice is teasing and Yon-rogg has to fight back the urge to smile at her, he enjoys the teasing far too much.   
“They do make tablets for sleep Vers.” Stepping to the side and gesturing for Vers to enter his quarters, Yon-rogg moves through the space to pick up his training gear from where he hung it yesterday. He can hear her light steps moving behind him as the door shuts.

  
“Yeah but then I’d be sleeping. Do we have to repeat this conversation every morning?” Yon-rogg leaves her in the living space to go change but he can still hear her speaking. It’s always difficult to resist her in public but having her in his private dwelling is a test of control. He’s always telling her she needs to control her emotions yet he struggles with his desire for her constantly.

  
“Yes, sleep is needed to rest your mind but I realize it’s a pointless conversation to have with you. You won’t listen.” Stepping out of his bedroom fully dressed, Yon-rogg knows that he enjoys these early mornings with Vers. His life has adjusted to revolve around this woman when he’s home in Hala, he struggles to maintain a normal schedule when he’s out on missions. The desire to reach out to her when he’s off planet is overwhelming at times but he presses it aside as best he can. His attachment to her is worrying at times, Yon-rogg has only spent two years with Vers and he knows that the blood bond will only continue grow on his side. He doesn't know how much it affects her.

  
“Course not, where’s the fun in listening to you?” She listens when it’s important but in this she doesn’t, Vers has control over this small aspect of her life and he won’t take that away. It's why he doesn't let her know he's awake before she arrives at his door, her nightmares are her own.

  
"I should hope that you would listen when your life depends on it Vers." Tapping his finger against her forehead, Yon-rogg follows Vers out of his quarters. They'll run to the gym he frequents with her as they always do, he'd never really understood the desire to run there. It doesn't do anything for him besides getting him to his destination but it calms her. He wonders when he started to bend to her whims. Probably the second he agreed to run to the gym instead of taking the transport down, Yon-rogg knows that if he would take her as his, he would be lost to her. She would be everything to him and he would tear worlds apart to protect her, he doesn't know if he'll ever get to call her his. Looking over to Vers as he runs beside her, he knows that only if she would regain her memories would he feel comfortable with allowing himself to acknowledge the blood bond completely.

  
Even if it would be ordered of him by the SI, Yon-rogg knows he would refuse. Perhaps it would be foolish to refuse, it would thrill him to have her but he wouldn't do it.

  
Not to her.

 

ooOoo

 

**Present Day- February 2011**

  
**Xandar**

 

Yon-rogg had woken shortly after the sun's earliest rays starts to break over the horizen, the warm press of Carol's body at his side is his grounding anchor to the present. He'd been dreaming of their past, early morning runs to the gym he'd been visiting since he was young. The morning he'd realized how devoted he was becoming to her, Yon-rogg had never been able to forget it. Minn-erva had told him then that she would be his down fall, she'd been right in a way.

  
Carol had shown how to rise above what he'd been, she'd brought him down but then had allowed him to rise up to a position at her side. Yon-rogg turns his gaze down towards his sleeping mate, she is everything he'd imagined she would be. Her pleasure is his to provide, her safety is all he cares for, Yon-rogg had once thought his devotion to her couldn't have grown more but he had been wrong. His devotion to her hadn't been complete then, it is now.

  
"Yon, why are you staring?" He makes a soft sound in response to that and pulls her body tight against his own.

  
"Because you are beautiful and I like to look at you." Running his fingers through Carol's hair, Yon-rogg enjoys simply laying with her in the early morning.

  
"Hm...okay well go admire me in your dreams then, I'm still tired and I can't sleep if you're staring." Huffing at his mate's statement, Yon-rogg lets his eyes fall shut. Getting a few more hours sleep would be good for them both, there isn't any reason to be awake right now. Especially since his mate has complained that his staring is keeping her awake.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful words of support. It means a lot, I wasn't sure how well this story would come out but I'm really glad people are enjoying it <3
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think, I love hearing people's thoughts :]
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 2011**

**Xandar**

 

 

It had been over a year since Yon had been back in her life, Carol really can't recall how she'd lived with the cold in her heart without him. Her heart is full of affection as she runs her finger tips over the bare skin of Yon's back, she'd thought they might slow down with the marathon sex but apparently that had been wishful thinking. At least they can literally screw it out of their systems, it's better that they don't get distracted while out on missions. Carol is always distracted by her mate but sometimes she's rather certain he does it on purpose. "Yon?" Hearing the hum in response from him, Carol drags her finger nails along his spine. "Remember that conversation we had a while back?" Feeling the soft rush of breath against her chest as Yon sighs at her question, Carol has an amused grin on her face as he lifts his head to examine her. 

"We have a lot of conversations Carol, you're going to have to be a bit more specific about which one." Yon kisses her softly before laying his head back down, they're both tired and have been up most of the night. Carol can hear the birds starting to sing as their room starts to light up from the sunrise. 

"Smart ass." Her voice is fond, Carol loves him so much. Their bond is strong, she knows that they're good together. "I was referring to the conversation when we talked about children, Yon." Feeling Yon's arm tighten around her waist, Carol knows that's gotten his attention. They'd only briefly spoken about it, it hadn't been the best time to have the conversation since they'd been busy with helping out on a Xandarian border planet. "I want a family with you, Yon. I guess it hit me earlier, when you were helping that little girl in the market..." It'd been why she'd practically dragged her mate back to their house and into their bedroom to have her way with him. She wants a family with this man and talking about it is something that's important to him. 

"You..." His voice is high and tight, Carol cups his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. She's about to tease him about making him speechless but then she's distracted by how passionately he's kissing her back. "You are the most beautiful woman in this universe, my love. You gave me life and purpose again, I love you." Flushing at his adoring voice, Carol is soon distracted by Yon showing her just how much he loves her again. This is definitely going to be a day spent in bed...again. 

 

ooOoo

 

**December 2011**

**Rambeau Home, Louisiana**

 

Visiting her family on earth was always something to look forward too, Carol hadn't been able to make the trip in quite some time. The first chance she had to take it, Carol had begun planning with her mate so they could keep a clear schedule. She didn't want to have any universal emergency pop up while attempting to spend time with Maria and Monica.  Even with the trip to Earth having been planned for some time, it had been pushed back when Carol had started to feel under the weather. Yon hadn't been willing to let her leave Xandar when she couldn't keep anything down. It had been the right call, she'd been spoiled rotten by her mate's affection while recuperating. Seeing how she'd felt so good before leaving Xandar, Carol fights back a wave of nausea as they cross the back yard to the house. 

"Carol? Are you feeling unwell again?" Yon had stopped beside her when she took a moment to breathe through her nose. This was really getting ridiculous, no bout of space flu should last this long. 

"What gave it away? Maybe we should have done a scan...this is stupid. I'm sick of throwing up." Leaning against her mate's side, Carol presses her nose against Yon's neck to breathe in his scent. She always feels better near him. At least the smell of him doesn't make her nauseous, just about everything else has been. It's been annoying to figure out what will bother her and what won't. 

"Hey! Why are you two having personal time on my yard? Get in the damn house!" Rolling her eyes at Maria's shouting, Carol feels like the nausea has passed and she steps away from her mate to continue towards the house. Stepping onto the back porch with a grin, Carol wraps her friend in a tight hug. Video calls just aren't the same as seeing your family in person.

"Sorry, I told you I hadn't been feeling well. Just needed a minute." She knows her tone is convincing but Maria doesn't seem to be buying it. Her friend spends a few minutes looking her over before snorting, Carol merely raises an eyebrow in return. Maybe Maria sees something neither she nor Yon have noticed, Carol can't be too sure about that. 

"Uh-huh...Sometimes I wonder how you survive out in the universe." Apparently Maria won't be sharing her thoughts, Carol just smiles as they all move into the house. Her friend would share what she's thinking eventually. Watching her mate head upstairs to place their things in their usual room, Carol knows they'll be fine to sleep in the house for the coming week without driving Maria insane. Looking to her friend as her shoulder is tapped, Carol merely follows her into the kitchen as she's beckoned. "So...still having those nausea spells?" Judging by the amused look in Maria's eyes, Carol knows that something is up. 

"...yeah? Why do you have that look on your face? What have I missed?" Her questions just have her friend smiling wider, Carol doesn't know what the hell is so amusing though. "I don't exactly like being sick all the time, it's a pain...least Yon spoils me rotten." She can't help the grin as she recalls how Yon has looked after her. Maria just rolls her eyes at that look. 

"Danvers, you're an idiot. Remember how sick I got during my first trimester with Monica? Just about everything made me want to throw up. Considering how much sex you two have..." Maria's voice trails off as it starts to dawn on Carol exactly what could be the problem. Why hadn't that occurred to her? God, Maria is right, she is an idiot. "That really didn't occur to you?" 

"N-No...I...will be right back." Leaving Maria in the kitchen, Carol moves through the house and heads upstairs to find her mate. Her mind is a flurry of thoughts, why hadn't they thought of pregnancy? They'd been talking about wanting to start a family and Maria is right, it's a wonder she hasn't gotten pregnant before. Finding Yon putting away their things, Carol knows he doesn't like living out of their bags when they're travelling if they can help it. Pressing up behind her mate, Carol grins against his back as the hum of acknowledgement she gets from him. 

"I thought you were speaking with your friend." Giving Yon enough room to turn around in her arms, Carol presses her face against his neck. The scent of her mate is soothing to her, the thought that she may be carrying his child has her giddy with happiness. "You're happy, what did she say?" Knowing that her mate can feel her happiness through their bond, Carol presses a kiss to his neck. 

"Well...I think we need to go back to the ship and I need scanned. I think I know what's wrong." More like what's right, she can feel Yon's confusion but she doesn't want to get his hopes up too much. Not before knowing for sure if it's really what's going on, she's excited enough for them both.

"Alright...let's go back to the ship then." Yon still sounds confused but she hopes that won't last too long. She knows he'll be thrilled. 

 

ooOoo

 

Sitting on the med bay exam table, Carol watches as Yon goes through the program to scan her. She still hasn't told him exactly what to look for but he's smart, he'll figure it out. "...it says you're perfectly healthy so why would you be getting sick..." His voice trails off and Carol hops off the table to wrap her arms around him from behind, Yon is staring at the screen and she can see where it's hovered over her lower abdomen. It's not in big bold letters but the pregnant sticks out well enough. 

"So...turns out it's been morning sickness all this time." Stepping back as Yon turns around in the chair, Carol lets out a short laugh as she's pulled close and her shirt is lifted so Yon can caress her flat stomach. "You alright?" Running her fingers through his hair, Carol is silent at how reverent her mate is with kissing her skin. He's going to enjoy watching their child grow just as much as she will, once she's over the whole morning sickness bit. 

"I love you...I love both of you so much." His whisper tickles against her skin, Carol smiles fondly down at him. They'll have to go back inside and tell Maria, she'll be glad to know she was right. Yet she doesn't want to ruin this moment with her mate just yet, Carol wants to savor this feeling of happiness she can feel going between them their bond. It's an overwhelming sensation and she can feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. 

"I love you too." Nerves will set in eventually, Carol knows they will. She didn't have the best family growing up but knows that Yon will reassure her if she should start freaking out. "Let's go, okay? Maria is probably inside waiting to call me an idiot and tell me 'I told you so.'" Staying within the circle of her mate's arms as he stands, Carol wonders if anything could be bring more happiness than the introduction of a child into their lives. She'd be hard pressed to find something though there's plenty of moments in the past year that have brought her happiness of this level. Their little family expanding beyond them, she can't wait to welcome this child into their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this went really soft and fluffy...
> 
> but I've needed soft and fluffy after all the sad Yonvers stories I've read today. While sad is also lovely, I need my fluff XD
> 
> Hope you liked it~


	7. Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating at weird hours of the night is probably going to be a trend for me...I'm a night owl XD I can't help it
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy the update~ Thank you to everyone that has left kudos and comments, they mean a lot~
> 
> Enjoy!

**Late April 2012**

**Xandar**

 

Being halfway across the universe from your best friend while pregnant isn't the smartest choice, Carol had known Maria would be curious to see how she was doing but a call everyday could get on anyone's nerves. No matter how much you care for said person. Her mate has been absolutely thrilled with the entire pregnancy, they'd traveled back to Xandar following their visit with her family. Carol had agreed with Yon that they needed to get her properly looked at by a medical professional. It wasn't something they could find on Earth and her main concern was how her powers would affect their growing child. Even the thought of losing a child because of the powers flowing through her is too much, Carol had been shaken when she realized how many weeks she'd been using them without knowing. Yon had immediately pulled her into his arms and reassured her everything would be fine, their child would be strong because their mother was a strong woman. She'd pointed out that their father is a strong and amazing man as well, he'd merely kissed her after that. 

Realizing her friend has gone silent while she's been lost in her thoughts, Carol's hand had come to rest on her swollen belly to feel the movement of the growing child. "...Sorry Maria, I uh...got lost in thought?" Judging by the look on Maria's face, Carol knows her friend doesn't mind. She's been so easily distracted this entire time. 

"You get so easily distracted now it doesn't surprise me anymore. Are you still not going to find out the sex of the baby?" Nodding at that question, Carol hadn't needed to know and neither had Yon. They didn't mind waiting till their child was born. 

"No, I've told you that plenty of times. I'm pregnant, not an amnesiac." Disregarding the fact that she had once  _been_ an amnesiac, Carol adjusts her position in her seat. She already has to pee again, the baby is sitting right against her bladder again. "I'm going to go now, Maria. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Waving goodbye to her friend, Carol shuts off the terminal before going to relieve the pressure from her bladder. Her mate finds her dozing off on the couch nearly twenty minutes later, Yon's always teasing her about not being able to stay awake throughout the day. 

"Carol?" Feeling the gentle nudge of Yon's hand against her shoulder, Carol wakes slowly at the presence of her mate. She's still tired and doesn't particularly want to wake up just yet. Humming softly as her mate adjusts her just enough so he can slip behind her on the couch, Carol relaxes against the warm press of Yon's body behind her. 

"Your child is making me tired Yon." Feeling the huff of Yon's breath over the top of her head, Carol's eyes stay closed even as she feels his hand rest on top of her abdomen. It's always his child when the baby makes her feel tired or sick, Carol knows her mate finds it amusing. Letting herself doze off again, Carol is only roused when Yon starts running his fingers through her hair to slowly wake her up. "How long was I asleep?" She isn't sure if Yon fell asleep too but she feels comfortable and warm with her mate. 

"About an hour...can you believe in two months we'll have a child of our own to hold?" Her mate's voice is filled with warmth and love, Carol can't wait to hold their child. She hopes that they'll have her mate's eyes, his eyes are one of her favorite things about him. 

Turning her head to press a kiss to Yon's warm skin, Carol places her hand over the one that still rests on her abdomen. Lacing their fingers together, Carol knows he'll be a wonderful father. "Hm, it's hard to believe I'm nearly seven months along." She hasn't been using her abilities since the initial visit to the doctor here on Xandar. They'd placed an inhibitor disc on her neck, considering it was for the health of their child, Carol had been willing to wear it without complaint. It's presence on her neck feels normal now. 

"Soon we'll be parents and you'll be able to get the disc removed off your neck." She knows Yon hates seeing it there again at times, it reminds him of their lives on Hala and both of them have moved past that part of their lives now. 

"Yeah, I'll have to start answering calls again. At least nothing too world shattering has happened...I can't even imagine what I would say to Fury if he ended up calling." Just the thought of having to tell the man she was pregnant was amusing, she can't imagine how he would react to the information. Carol almost wants to call him just to find out. It'll have to wait, Carol would rather relax with her mate than have a random conversation with a friend. 

 

ooOoo

 

**May 2nd 2012**

**Xandar**

 

The hail had come through in the early hours of the morning, Carol had been awake for the bathroom. She was looking forward to having normal bladder function again. At first, she hadn't realized why the hail sounded different but then it had hit her that it was the tone she had set for Fury. His was a special tone so she'd nearly forgotten it, Carol finds herself cursing under her breath for her thoughts a few days previous. She shouldn't have vocalized what would happen if Fury should call, now she has to find out what he wants. 

Leaving her mate to his sleep, Carol starts up the terminal to get into SHIELD's communication system so she can set up a secure call to Fury. She wants to at least find out what's going on as she tells Fury she can't come and assist. Definitely inconvenient that she's pregnant now but there's nothing she can do. 

"I'm going to assume this is you, Danvers. Didn't expect to get a call in response to my page." The only sound she can pick up through the call is Fury's voice, he must have moved somewhere quiet to answer the phone call. 

"Good assumption...what's going on that you needed to call? I can't exactly...help right now." Leaning back in the chair, Carol runs her hand over her swollen belly to calm the movements of the child within her. Apparently said child had realized Carol was awake and nervous.

"Tesseract opened up a portal, brought through an Asgardian named Loki into one of our secure research facilities. I lost one of my best men to him and lord knows how many else that underneath the rubble from the energy collapse. Why exactly can't you come assist?" It doesn't sound like a huge emergency just yet but Carol knows that with the Tesseract involved it can easily get messy. Not that she can help, Fury doesn't need a pregnant Captain Marvel on Earth right now. 

"That sounds like something your little squad of superheroes can deal with. I'm seven months pregnant Fury, I literally can't help right now." She feels bad for it, this has the potential to turn out horribly but she has to trust that Fury knows what he's doing with his Avengers Initiative. "The number that showed up is for the terminal in my home, you can call it back if needed though the pager will be faster. If you need it, I might be able to call in some favors to help." 

"...You...Danvers, I don't think I even want to think about how that happened." The rush of static on the line is from Fury sighing, Carol grins as she rubs gentle circles over her belly. "Right, so clean up my own mess. Not quite a Captain Marvel emergency just yet, I'll keep you updated. Hopefully we won't need otherworldly help." Snorting at that statement, Carol knows that Asgard will send someone after the wayward Prince Loki. She's been in the universe long enough to know that Odin will at least try to clean up the mess his son will make. 

"Don't know why you're acting surprised, your agents were the ones who walked in on us nearly two years ago." Looking up as she hears the light footsteps of her mate in the hallway, Carol smiles at the sleep ruffled Yon in the doorway. He'd finally woken to find her absent from bed. "Have fun with that mess. Night Fury." Ending the call after the goodbye from Fury, Carol gets out of the chair to step close to Yon. His arms are around her the second she's close enough, he doesn't hold on for long before he'd guiding her back to their bedroom. It's only now that she realizes how early in the morning it is. Two am is not a respectable time to hail for help, she'd have punched Fury for that if she hadn't already been up when he'd called. 

"Worry about his call later, Earth will be fine." Smiling fondly as her mate presses a kiss to her forehead, Carol slips back into bed and waits for Yon to lay down before making herself comfortable beside him. She sleeps better with him close, it's difficult to sleep if she'd on her own for more than an hour. Yon is right, Earth will be fine. 

 

ooOoo

 

**May 4th 2012**

**Xandar**

 

 

It takes a few days for Fury to call her back, Carol had been tempted to call and check on the status of Earth but even Maria's daily calls hadn't revealed any new information. Her friend hadn't called her yet but Carol finds herself surprised to see Fury's name popping up on the terminal when she goes to check it. At least its early evening this time and not two in the morning, Carol would have been annoyed if he'd called that late again. "Everything okay?" Fury had been silent when she'd picked up the call and Carol had waited a few moments before saying anything. 

"Earth is safe, the Tesseract is going to Asgard and the Avengers worked out." Fury is holding something back, Carol can tell by his tone. She just doesn't know what. "I told Coulson that you were expecting, he said congrats...Loki...he killed Coulson. I lost my right hand man Carol." She had known Coulson well enough, the prior encounter after her reunion with Yon had sparked her keeping in contact with the agent. Despite those calls, Carol hadn’t realized she’d never told him of her condition. It must have come as a surprise when Fury brought it up. He'd been a good man and his loss would be felt at SHIELD, she doesn't need to be on Earth constantly to know that. 

"He was a good man Fury, I'm sure he went out trying to help. Yon and I had talked to him a few times." Wiping away the tears that are starting to form, Carol will miss the random conversations with the man. "I'm glad that things worked out well despite the people that were lost." They spend the next twenty minutes speaking about the attack on New York and the Avengers. She'd remembered Coulson going on and on about Captain America being found last month, Fury had been amused that she'd even known. Carol had pointed out that her knowing about it really didn't effect anything, she's not on Earth so it didn't have to be a secret. Once she hangs up with Fury, Carol goes off to find her mate. He's meditating in their little home gym and Carol wants to sit down with him but she knows getting back up will be difficult.

"Are you feeling alright? I felt your distress...oh my love." Watching her mate rise up off the floor, Carol can't hold back the tears that want to burst forth now as she presses as close to Yon as she can get with her belly in the way. They'd both spent time speaking with Coulson over the phone, Yon had found it interesting to speak about the man's work at SHIELD. Especially when he had to go find out what weird things were showing up on Earth, Carol had found those stories amusing as well. 

"No...Coulson was killed in the invasion in New York." She's especially emotional over the news considering how badly things could have gone, Earth could have been completely taken over by Loki had the Avengers not stopped them. Yon's hand starts rubbing a soothing pattern on her back, her tears start relaxing at the motion.

"He was an honorable man. I shall miss our conversations with him." Yon's hand continues massaging her back as he speaks, she knows he won't ever stop providing her comfort. Tilting her head up to gaze at her mate, Carol can't help but smile at the love in Yon's eyes. This man means everything to her, if she ever loses him she would tear apart the universe to avenge him.

"He was, I'm sure that they'll miss him. I'll leave you to your meditating." She knows he hadn't been done but hadn't minded the interruption. Pulling away from her mate, Carol gives him a quick kiss before going back to the terminal. Maria hadn't called yet so she'll give her friend a quick call. She wants to check in on her family on Earth. 

 

ooOoo

 

**July 9th 2012**

**Xandar**

 

Predictably, Carol had gone into labor in the middle of the night on her usual trip to the bathroom. Her water had broken and it hadn't quite hit her right away, Carol had been having pains all night and when that had paired with the gush of fluid in her mind, she'd immediately called out for her mate. They'd known she would give birth sometime soon so the midwife had already been ready for them when they'd arrived. Carol had also heard part of the conversation Yon had had with the woman over the phone. 

Hours had passed before she finally gave birth to a healthy little girl, Carol is glad the rapid Kree healing as she cradles their daughter against her chest. She feels almost normal despite having given birth, the inhibition disc had been removed from her neck as well. They'd been left alone after their daughter had been checked and Carol smiles as Yon's fingers run over the soft tufts of hair on their daughters tiny head. "She's so small...I can't believe we made her." Looking to her mate, Carol feels so full of love for her little family. She's proud of what they've done. "Have you thought of a name? I know it's a Kree tradition for the father to name the child." They really hadn't discussed names at all, it hadn't been a pressing concern. Not till now anyway. 

"Mari-ell," Yon's voice is soft as his hand cradles their daughter's head, Carol thinks the name suits their daughter. "She will be strong like her mother...and hopefully have my intelligence, I don't like the thought of having to get her out of the same situations I've gotten you out of." She can't smack her mate with their daughter in her arms, Carol settles for giving him a look instead. His teasing is amusing even if she is slightly insulted, she doesn't get into that much trouble. 

"I do  _not_ get into that much trouble...okay maybe I get into a little bit of trouble every so often." Turning her gaze back to Mari-ell, Carol is glad to see the little girl is still asleep despite her parents teasing each other. "God Yon...she's perfect." Her skin is pale and the hair on the crown of her head is light, Carol wonders how soon they'll be able to tell what color her eyes will be. She's still hoping they'll be the same color as her mates but it doesn't matter, all she wants is a healthy child.

"She is, I'm proud of you. You did wonderfully love." Yon being proud of her is nothing new, it brings forth a burst of happiness as she keeps looking at their little girl. She's proud of herself as well, raising their daughter will be an adventure along with saving the universe. It will be an interesting one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some more fluffy and happy Yonvers~
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely followers of Yonvers~
> 
> I was gone a few days because of work, but I am back again for the adventures of what the hell am I even doing XD I want to continue on working in the MCU timeline into this story, I hope that I'm doing it justice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

**March 29th 2014**

**Rambeau Home, Louisiana**

 

They'd only been there for a week but already Carol was wondering how they would convince their daughter that getting back on the ship to return to Xandar would be a good idea. Mari-ell is enjoying the large yard and her Aunt Maria's attention, she nearly rolls her eyes as she watches the pair play in the back yard. Maria is completely wrapped around Mari-ell's little finger, her mate had predicted it and Carol hadn't even disagreed. Their daughter has them wrapped around her little finger too and she knows it. Carol blames Yon for that. "Hey there munchkin." Grinning as her daughter climbs into her lap, Carol hugs Mari-ell close to her. She loves this little girl so much. 

"I have no idea how you two keep up with her...then again, you don't age as fast as I do." Maria is grumbling but Carol knows her friend enjoyed playing with Mari-ell just as much as she'd enjoyed entertaining Monica when she was young. Watching as her friend sits beside her, Carol is glad they're able to visit with her family. She wants her daughter to know both Rambeau women, they've been such an important part of her life. 

"Being confined to a ship for the trip here is a test of even Yon's patience, you know I barely have any to begin with." Running her fingers through Mari-ell's soft hair, Carol knows the near two year old is likely aware of them speaking about her. She's advanced for a human child but Yon tells her it's normal for the Kree. Of course she's not really responding much and that's when Carol realizes that Mari-ell has fallen asleep in her arms. "I'm going to put this one down for a nap." Leaving Maria on the porch, Carol takes Mari-ell up to their bedroom on the second floor. Yon is meditating as he usually does at this time of the day and once their daughter is laying down, Carol drapes herself over his shoulders from behind. 

"...must you distract me like this now?" Grinning as she gets a response from her mate, Carol presses a few kisses to his neck. Normally she would leave him alone when he's meditating but Carol also knows that nap time for Mari-ell is generally their limited alone time. 

"Yes, I demand you quit and join me on the bed. I want time with my mate." Yon moves at her demand, Carol finds herself being lifted with him as he moves towards the bed. Letting go of her mate, Carol pushes him lightly to lay down and fits herself against his side once he's down. "Mari-ell seems to be enjoying Earth...at least she exhausts herself enough for nap time." Usually it's difficult to get the rambunctious child to lay down, Mari-ell never wants to miss a thing. She's so much like her in that respect. 

"Hm, it's nice to not have her screaming us before finally going to sleep." Resting her head against Yon's chest, Carol let's out a happy sound at the feeling of Yon's fingers in her hair. As much as they love their child, she can be trying at times. "She's a precious child though, we're blessed to have her." Tilting her head up to press a kiss to his pulse point, Carol grins when she feels his pulse quicken. She loves how she effects this man. 

"We are...it makes me want another one." Feeling the jump in his pulse against her lips, Carol grins as her mate's arms tighten around her. They don't always have time for each other like this, not like they had before Mari-ell's birth but that doesn't change what she wants. Their family is still small and she knows that Yon wouldn't object to another child should they have one. 

Feeling the tug of fingers in her hair, Carol lifts her head to see Yon contemplative expression. Apparently he's trying to gauge her seriousness, Carol can't blame him for that too much. She's dragged him to their bedroom with similar statements before. "...I am going to assume you're being serious about this." Nodding in response to his question, Carol kisses her mate softly. She is being serious about it, only it's because she has to tell her mate something. 

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise...besides, I'm already pregnant." The morning sickness hadn't been as bad as it had been with Mari-ell, at least it wasn't just yet. Carol has faith it'll rear it's ugly head once more. Cupping Yon's cheek, Carol can see he's still trying to process the information. "I know we haven't been as attached to each other with Mari-ell but you still managed to get my pregnant again." Letting out a happy laugh as she's pressed into the bed, Carol is more than happy to return his eager kiss. They have plenty to celebrate. 

 

ooOoo

 

**April 1st 2014**

 

She'd been in the kitchen when the news had first come on, Carol had nearly dropped Mari-ell's lunch but she manages to stay steady and set in front of the young girl before moving to watch the news broadcast. Nick Fury had been attacked, in Washington D.C. There hasn't been a hail from her friend so she can't imagine what had caused it. It's not like the news is saying much, Carol doubts they have much information to begin with. Fury is the head of a secret government agency after all. Pulling out her communicator, Carol frowns when Fury's phone continues to ring and no one answers. "Damn it..." Shoving the communicator back in her pocket, Carol is going to have to have a talk with Fury about his inconvenient timing. Why does he seem to have emergencies when she's pregnant? At least this time she's only three months in instead of seven months...she's not looking forward to having a regulator placed on her neck again. 

"Love? What's wrong?" Feeling the press of Yon against her back, Carol leans back against him. She can hear Mari-ell babbling in the kitchen as she eats her lunch, of course Yon had sensed something was off with her. 

"The news...it says Fury was attacked, I tried calling but he didn't answer the phone." It'd been such a public attack judging by the footage, Carol bites at her lower lip as the news moves onto something else. How is she supposed to figure out what happened? There's no one else within SHIELD that she knows, Coulson had been the only other agent she knew personally. The only others she'd seen before were the two that had broken into their ship and she can't just go storming in to demand to know what happened to her friend. That's just asking for trouble. Jumping as her communicator goes off again, Carol answers when she sees Fury's number. "Hello?"

"How did you get this number?" The female voice on the other end of the line in unfamiliar, Carol had hoped it would be Fury who would call her back.

"From the man who owns the damn phone, who are you? And what's happened to Fury?" The line is silent, Carol wonders if whoever the agent is will even answer her. 

"...Maria Hill, I work with Director Fury. If he gave you the number, I can only assume it's because he trusts you and that's a very short list...I'm...sorry but he was injured badly in the accident. He's passed away." The only reason Carol doesn't drop her communicator is because of Yon's hand over her own, Carol can't believe that Fury would actually die. He couldn't have been hurt that badly. 

"I...thank you, I'm sorry I have to go." Agent Hill hangs up before she does, Carol doesn't care because she's pressing her communicator into her mate's hand as she wraps her arms tight around him. Fury had been the one to help her regain what she'd lost after being taken to Hala. She'd wanted him to meet Mari-ell, he hadn't had the chance to see their daughter yet. She doesn't want to cry in front of daughter, she doesn't want to believe that Fury is actually dead. Carol has always had a lot of things she doesn't want to believe but this is even worse. Losing friends is difficult, Carol can only hope that SHIELD gets the people who hurt Fury. She can't go blasting through all of them on her own. 

 

ooOoo

 

**April 11th 2014**

 

 

They'd lingered longer than planned after the news of Fury's death and the fall of SHIELD had been reported to the news. Carol had wanted to hold off leaving in the event that maybe Fury hadn't actually died, the mess in Washington D.C. after the Hellicarriers crashed certainly carried some semblance of how Fury works, or maybe that's just wishful thinking on her part. Scooping up Mari-ell from the floor as she hears the knock at the door, Carol opens the door and raises an eyebrow at the sight of two people standing on Maria's porch. "Well...you look pretty good for a dead man Fury, who's she?" Gesturing to the brunette standing beside Fury, Carol can see her looking curiously at her. 

"Wasn't really dead Danvers, can we take this conversation inside?" Shrugging at her friend, Carol will be smacking him the second her arms aren't full with her daughter. Damn asshole had let her think he was dead for ten days. Stepping aside to let them inside, Carol shuts the door behind them and leads them into the living room. 

"You couldn't have let me know that before now? I thought you were dead for over a week." Punching Fury on the shoulder, Carol sets Mari-ell down to play with her toys. Turning her attention to the pair, Carol notices the woman watching her daughter curiously. Mari-ell had inherited her father's eyes, Fury wouldn't be surprised by the color but the woman would. "Who are you?" The woman looks away from her daughter and to her, Carol really should spend a bit more time finding out about who is who in SHIELD...well, was in SHIELD. 

"Maria Hill, Fury tells me you're the one who called him on his personal phone." Oh. Carol hadn't heard the woman speak yet or she may have realized who she was before. "Cute kid." Mari-ell looks up at that, her little trouble maker starts crawling towards the female agent to demand her attention. 

"You might regret saying that where she could hear it." If only because now Mari-ell would demand all her attention, Carol swears that kid soaks up attention just like she does sunlight. "So you're not actually dead, sounds like that'll be an interesting story."

After that statement, Fury launches into explaining what all happened. She works in the intergalactic scene, knowing about the inter workings of SHIELDs collapse is not needed but Carol is interested all the same. Agent Hill adds her own comments every so often, Mari-ell had finally left the woman alone once they'd started speaking. Her attention back on her toys, Carol just smiles at the sight as she listens to her friend. They're slowly joined by Yon and Monica, Maria had opted out of knowing and was instead in the kitchen. They'd moved on from stories of SHIELDs fall and had instead moved onto how Fury and Carol had met since Agent Hill hadn't known about her. This had led to the story of how Carol had ended up with Yon and that's lead them to Maria Hill bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"You have got to be kidding me, you two! You were the ones Barton and Romanoff walked in on, Coulson couldn't look either one of them in the eye for a week. They kept bringing it up to embarrass him." Carol grins at the mention of that incident. So those were the two agents that had walked in on them, maybe one day Carol will run into them again. Hopefully without being naked the next time. 

"Coulson hardly wanted to look at me when I came out of our ship, thought he might start glowing his face was so red." It's been too long since she'd thought of that night properly, their lives had only gotten busier since then. They move on from the conversation then, Fury had clearly worked hard to change the subject and Carol isn't going to force him to go back. She feels like she's talked enough anyway, Carol knows they'll be returning to Xandar soon after this. One more night with her family on Earth and they would be flying away for home.

 

ooOoo

 

**July 31st 2014**

**Xandar**

 

Looking around the party, Carol still can't believe that years of Peace talks had finally resulted in a treaty between the Kree and the Nova Empires. She knows that the Kree likely couldn't care less but she's proud of it. It had been years in the making but Carol had honestly thought it would never happen. The Kree were notoriously stubborn, including the man at her side. Yon hadn't been thrilled with attending the party to begin with, he hadn't liked the idea of his pregnant mate being out at a party. She's only five months along and hardly showing yet, it doesn't stop him from worrying. "Will you quit glaring at everyone?" Nudging her mate's side, Carol just rolls her eyes as Yon tightens the arm on her waist. He doesn't like being here, she'd known it would make him uncomfortable but not this much. 

"I was trained for combat, not...parties." Neither of them are paying attention to the others guests, a few had come up to speak with her since they knew of Captain Marvel and Carol had enjoyed some of the encounters but she's also missing their daughter. She'd rather be at home with Mari-ell and her mate. 

"I know, I had to come though. Nova Prime insisted." Rubbing her mate's back, Carol wonders if Nova Prime had a sense of when people were speaking about her. It's a little unnerving to see her coming towards them after just speaking about her.

"Captain, I hope you're enjoying yourself." It's the first time that she's seen the woman all evening from close up, Carol knows that conversing with everyone here is important for the leader of the Nova Corps. 

"Of course, I'm glad to see that the peace talks had something come out of them. I didn't think it would ever happen." She'd known Nova Prime hadn't thought so either. The Kree weren't known for giving in to peace, Yon had often said to her that he wasn't sure if the SI would even allow the Kree to give in. 

"Yes well...We all had our doubts. There have been reports of an Accuser not giving into the treaty, I'm sure you already known which one." It doesn't take much for Carol to figure out that it's likely Ronan. The Accuser hates the Nova Empires, he always had and they're both aware of it. She knows that the Kree can't be counted on to stop him and she's pregnant, she can't help stop Ronan should he decide to come after Nova Corps. She doesn't want to risk the health of their child over the damn Accuser. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Carol can see that Nova Prime wishes to speak again. "I know you can't help without risking your unborn child, I wouldn't ask that of you Captain. I just wanted to make sure you were aware." If she's aware of it, there are people she could call for assistance. Hopefully it won't come to that. 

"Of course, thank you Nova Prime." Nodding goodbye to the woman, Carol will have to forget about Ronan for now. There's no point worrying just yet. 

 

ooOoo

 

**August 5th 2014**

**Xandar**

 

They'd been away from the planet when Ronan came after the Nova Corps, it had meant to be a quick trip to visit with Talos. Carol had wanted to check on her friends among the Skrull and coming back to find out that Ronan had attacked while they were away was startling. She'd expected he would attack the Nova Empires but not that quickly, clearly he'd gotten crazier. Their house had managed to avoid any major damage from the attack, Carol knows there are others who weren't that lucky. They'll be cleaning up for quite awhile, at least Ronan is gone now. He'd apparently been defeated by a group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. She'd rolled her eyes at that one, she'd come across Ravagers before so she's familiar with some of them. At least they'd helped, she's certain that she'll run across them soon enough. The Galaxy is only so big. 

"You're not going to punch any of them if you come across them, are you?" Yon knows that she's never had very good encounters with Ravagers. They didn't like anyone they considered affiliated with the Kree and even though her suit bore different colors, they'd known a Starforce uniform on sight. 

"It's tempting, hopefully I won't have to. The last Ravagers I ran across learned their lesson quickly, it'd pissed me off when they tried to attack me." It'd been before she'd gone to find her mate, Carol doesn't really remember which Ravager group it was. She hadn't asked, she'd blown their engine and then left in her ship. Relaxing into her mate's hug, Carol knows it's unlikely she'll come across them soon. "It'll be fine, I won't have to deal with them just yet." They'll welcome their second child into the world before that happens. Their family will grow to four soon enough, she'll be glad to see their child when they arrive. She knows Yon will as well. 

"They won't want to cross you when you burn with the power of a star." She hadn't ever worried about that, not after the first time they'd crossed her path. "I love you...I'm glad we were away when this happened." She is too, it would have been horrible to go through that with Mari-ell. Carol can hear her playing in the living area right now. "I would tear apart anyone who would take you and our daughter from me." Humming at the kiss to her shoulder, Carol knows she would react the same way. Her family means everything to her, she would tear through anything in her way if they would be taken from her. 

"I love you too." Turning to hug Yon tightly, Carol pulls him into the room to watch their daughter play. Worries of losing their family can wait for later, Carol knows they'll always have that worry but for now they can just enjoy their happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think~
> 
> I love hearing what you think in your comments <3


	9. Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a bit of a busy week. I was at an anime convention over last weekend and it slightly killed me XD It was fun and I saw a lot of Captain Marvel cosplays! It was way too busy for me to stop everyone I saw though but it was fun to see all the cosplays
> 
> But now I'm feeling better even after working the past few days so I feel like writing again tonight, because I seem to make a habit of writing right after I get off and settle down for the night.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update~ Let me know what you think!

**November 10th 2014**

**Xandar**

 

To say things had been calm through this pregnancy would be an understatement, Carol wishes that the universe would merely leave them alone when she's expecting a child. The plants growing rapidly on multiple planets throughout the universe had been concerning, she'd been glad when it apparently resolved itself. It hadn't been something she'd looked deeper into after that. Things had moved rapidly from there, she was in the final weeks of her second pregnancy and now they were finally welcoming the fourth member of their family.

Cradling the swaddled babe in her arms, Carol is beaming as the little girl grasps at her finger. It's such a special moment to see their family growing, she'd missed the days when Mari-ell was this little. Their eldest daughter is currently sitting on Yon's lap, looking curiously at her new little sister as her father smiles at the sight of them all, Mari-ell looks to her as she pokes gently at her sister's head. "This is your sister, Ash-zir. You have to be careful Mari-ell, she's very tiny now." Smiling as Mari-ell indicates her want to be on her mother's lap, Carol let's her mate adjust them so Mari-ell can sit with her and be close to her new sister. 

"She's very pretty Mama." Proud of the statement from their eldest daughter, Carol lets Yon take the sleeping new born from her so she can hold Mari-ell close to her. "I love you Mama." Grinning as she holds her daughter close, Carol gives her a tight squeeze.

"I love you too, munchkin. You're going to be an amazing big sister, aren't you?" Hearing the agreement from her little girl, Carol looks to her mate who's gaze is fixed to their newborn. He's an amazing father and Carol is thrilled to see him so happy. Her heart is full with love for her family, she's tired from giving birth but Carol doesn't want to close her eyes to rest, not when there's such happiness to be seen right now. Truthfully, she should get some rest while she can. Having two young children in the house will be difficult, they should be fine between the both of them. Carol can only hope that Ash-zir sleeps through the night better than Mari-ell had.

"Will you be fine if I take Mari-ell home?" Yon doesn't look like he wants to leave her and their newborn, Carol would rather have her family with her but Mari-ell would be far less cranky in her own bed. Their daughter is picky about her routine, only so much can upset it, Carol knows that neither of them want an epic meltdown from the toddler. 

"I think I can handle myself well enough. I'll miss you both." Taking Ash-zir from her mate, Carol makes a pleased sound as Yon kisses her. She doesn't want him to leave but the squirming toddler in her lab says otherwise. Ruffling Mari-ell's hair, Carol watches as Yon scoops the squirming toddler up into his arms. They'll see each other in the morning, after Mari-ell has slept and isn't so annoyed with the world around her. "I love you."

"And I you, rest well my love." After his farewell, Yon leaves her room with Mari-ell and Carol focuses her gaze on Ash-zir. She'll have time to bond with their newest daughter now and hopefully get some rest. 

 

ooOoo

 

**April 1st 2015**

**Xandar**

 

In the months following Ash-zir's birth, Carol finds herself grateful that Mari-ell has adjusted to her baby sister so well. Currently, they'd spread throughout the living room. Carol has just finished feeding Ash-zir and Mari-ell is drawing when Yon kneels beside her with a data pad. "Something wrong?" Her mate has some type of alarm pulled up on his screen, it looks like an old Kree program, one she knows that the Empire probably hasn't even looked at in years. "...what in the world is that?" 

"A very old alert system, one set up on C-53...Terra." Letting Ash-zir explore her little patch of world as she leans into her mate, Carol reads the Kree glyphs over his shoulder. She wonders how Yon even got access over it in the first place. "I noticed the alerts when I was going over my suit, I was curious so...I found out what it was. It's an old Kree city on Terra, I hadn't even known of its existence." 

"Clearly, if you haven't heard of it then neither have I. What's it mean about the presence of...crystals? Am I reading that right?" Narrowing her eyes at the screen, Carol doesn't recognize the name of the substance. It has to be something old, she knows enough of the Kree to know the extent of most of their experiments throughout the decades.

"It's an old Kree experiment. You should probably contact Fury and let him know, the Empire will send someone out to investigate it and I think your friend would appreciate the warning." Yon is still scrolling through the information but he puts it aside when he hears the gurgles of Ash-zir trying to get his attention. He's turned from warrior to devote father in the matter of seconds.

Carol stands to grab her communicator. She wants to call Fury while she has the time. Of course, she doesn't quite get the chance to dial the number. Her communicator is ringing with an unknown number though the origin is from Earth, Carol isn't quite sure who would be calling her from an unknown number. "Who is this?" She doesn't bother to answer with a hello, Carol would rather known who it is first. 

"Oh! Hello, well...you actually don't know me, hold on!" The voice on the line is female and has a lilt to it that she knows is English, she has no idea why this woman would be calling her. Or how she got the number or who she's going to get now judging by the fact she can hear the woman calling for someone. Yon is looking at her from where he's playing with Ash-zir, Mari-ell has moved from her drawing to entertaining her sister with her father. Shrugging to convey she has no idea what the hell is going on, Carol is waiting for them to return to the line. "Hold just a moment for the director, I had to go retrieve him." 

"...Director of what?" Right, definitely a weird phone call. Carol isn't entirely sure how it's going to work out. Sighing as she leans against the wall, Carol waits for this Director to come to the phone.

"Director of SHIELD, I'm sorry you have to find out this way. I had thought Director Fury would have told you of my survival." The voice on the other end of the line is Phil Coulson, Carol knows it well enough but she also doesn't know how the man is alive. 

"Are you two just going to continually come back to life on me? Because it's rude to not give a lady some warning, Yon probably thinks I've lost my mind." Her mate has picked Ash-zir up now and moved towards her, Mari-ell is toddling after him and is now clinging to her leg. "I have two young children, talking on the phone for long periods of time is difficult, Coulson. What do you need?" There's silence on the other end of the phone call, Carol knows that very few people beyond those that see them every day know how large their family is now.

"Congratulations, I hadn't know you had another child. Well...you and your...mate are some of the only Kree I know that are friendly enough to explain some things to us. We...found a city, a Kree city actually, the other day. Something happened, there was an 0-8-4 that had been recovered by us from HYDRA. I wondered if you might know anything about it." For Coulson to risk calling her, Carol knows it must have something to do with what her mate had been reading over. She'd placed the call on speaker so Yon could listen before Coulson started speaking and she'd glad she thought ahead. 

"It's an old experiment, the city had been created by the Kree for it's use. It hasn't been touched in centuries I believe...from the data I was able to access, it seems the Kree had actually forgotten about it. The system for it's alerts is very old, I highly doubt anyone noticed right away but they will send someone out to investigate it." Listening to Yon's explanation, Carol knows neither of them know exactly what the crystal will do to anyone that was affected by it. "I'm unsure of how one would be effected by the crystals release, if it didn't kill them it will change them. That's all I can tell you Phil." Pressing a kiss to Yon's jawline, Carol wishes they could help their friend more but they have two young children, this is the most they can do right now.

"It's more than we knew before. Thank you, I probably won't be able to contact you again. SHIELD is an underground agency, we're still wanted by the government for being agents of HYDRA. I wish the best for you and your family, hopefully one day I'll see you again Carol." Smiling fondly at the wishes of Coulson, Carol is grateful that her friend survived his supposed death. Part of her knows she should ask how he managed to live but she also knows that it's not something the man might want to talk about. Neither of them would want to speak of a near death experience with someone they hadn't spoken to in years, it's something they would only share with someone close to them. 

"Thank you, I hope your team recovers from the experience Coulson." She hangs up shortly after that, Coulson is being called for by one of his teammates, the voice is of the female who'd originally answered when she picked up the call. Doubting that they'll hear from the man again, Carol instead focuses on her family. They're planning on leaving in the coming weeks for Earth. She wants to visit Maria now that Ash-zir is nearly five months old, her friend has been demanding a visit for weeks.

 

ooOoo

 

**May 8th 2015**

**Rambeau Home, Louisiana**

 

 

They'd barely even landed before Mari-ell was screaming to be let out of her seat. Carol is glad for the peaceful slumber that Ash-zir is still in, she does far better with the travel than their eldest ever had. "Mari-ell, you know screaming is not going to get your father to move any faster in letting you out." Cradling her youngest in her arms, Carol merely rolls her eyes at the huff Mari-ell lets out at her previous statement. Their toddler has her attitude, Yon is always insisting that it's her fault though he's always fond when he says it. Grabbing her bag along with their daughters, Carol follows the toddling Mari-ell out into their ships hallways and down to exit while Yon shuts the ship down. Maria and Monica are waiting on the yard for them, Carol grins as she'd pulled into a hug and then Ash-zir is taken from her arms by Maria while Mari-ell is clinging to Monica. "Well, I see you two just wanted our daughters." Feeling the press of her mate from behind, Carol leans back into him with a happy hum. It's good to be back on Earth. "Anything crazy going on lately?" They already know about the Kree city, that doesn't mean something else hasn't occurred though. 

"Well, there was that issue with the Avengers in Sokovia, it just happened. Seems like they solved it though." Monica is the one who answers her, Mari-ell is in her arms with her head laying on the woman's shoulder. She is right, they hadn't heard about that. Apparently it wasn't a world ending problem that required her assistance if Fury hadn't hailed her. 

"Clearly, I didn't hear from Fury so it must have been a problem they'd made themselves." Considering it doesn't involve her, Carol doesn't want to get involved. She'd rather focus on her vacation and her family. She can worry about the Avengers and their problems when it starts to involve her, so far it hasn't. Carol can only hope that continues. For now, she has two daughters and a mate to enjoy her off time with. Maria and Monica have both cleared out their schedules so the entire week will be spent together. 

"Well, that's good. I'm glad he didn't have to call you, wonder how the rest of that group would react to a glowing, flying superhero from space." Maria is grinning at her, her tone teasing as she cuddles Ash-zir close. Right, Carol doesn't think she wants to meet the Avengers just yet. It seems like they get into far too many ridiculous situations. 

"Yeah, that'll be an interesting meeting. Why don't we go inside? Ash-zir is going to wake up soon and I don't want to feed her on your back yard." Moving as a group towards the house, Carol has her free hand in Yon's. She feels happy, its hard to believe she spent so many years without this man by her side. He's given her two beautiful daughters to cherish. She has a mate that she never expected to have, that cherishes her and their two daughters with all his heart. Yon is a good man and he's redeemed himself through his own actions and at her side, he's been a wonderful asset through the years. Carol knows that he'll continue to work with her at protecting the universe and their little family. 


	10. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured out what I wanted to do with this next. We're nearly caught up to present time with MCU ^^   
> This ended up a lot longer than I thought it was going to be but hey, long updates are good after a long wait!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!

**June 10th 2016**

**Rambeau Home, Louisiana**

 

Watching her daughters play in the back yard, Carol looks over to her best friend. Maria is watching Ash-zir try to catch Monica, an amused smile on her lips. Scanning the yard for her oldest daughter, Carol notices her mate is also absent. "...I'm going to see what Mari-ell and her father are up too." Something tells her it's something she wouldn't approve of if they're not in sight. Mari-ell turns four next month but she acts more like a six year old, it makes her wish they would grow so quickly. Carol wants them to stay her little girls for a long time. Leaving Maria on the porch, Carol gives Monica's shoulder a squeeze before she scoops Ash-zir into her arms. "Let's go find your wayward father and sister, alright sweet girl?" Her daughter snuggles up to her as she walks towards their ship, it would be the first place her mate would take their daughter if they're attempting to stay out of sight from her. 

"Mari, your stance is too wide. You're going to fall over." Finding her mate kneeling behind their daughter, Carol can see that he's teaching her Kree fighting stances. Fixing her mate with a glare, Carol stands in the doorway and waits for them to notice her. She knows Yon has, he'd stiffened the second she'd stopped in the doorway. Their blood calls out to each other, Carol has tried sneaking up on him before and it's never worked. Several minutes go by, Carol is proud to see Mari-ell is able to hold her balance well. Their daughter has been begging to learn what they know, Carol has insisted that she's too young but of course Yon would be the one to cave into the begging. "...We're going to have to stop now, your mother is angry and I'm in trouble with her." 

"Oh, you're not the only one whose in trouble. You both are. Mari-ell, come here." Beckoning her daughter close with a single finger, Carol squats down to look Mari-ell in the eyes. Her daughter is a good mix of them both, she always has trouble looking into her eyes since they're the same shade as Yon's. At least she's less likely to give into Mari-ell's demands than her mate. "What did I just tell you this morning about learning to fight?"

Her daughter scuffs her toes along the floor, Carol clears her throat when she looks down to watch the floor. "You told me I was too young Mama and that I had to wait..." Mari-ell's voice trails off in her explanation as Yon moves closer to them, she knows that her mate hadn't been aware of her response this morning. "...So I went and asked Papa because I knew he would say yes. Am I going to be grounded?" Seeing the amused smirk on Yon's face, Carol pinches her daughter's side. 

"No, you can go sit right where you were practicing and meditate. I'll tell you when you can move again." She notices the eye roll from Mari-ell but the little girl moves to do as her mother commanded. Sitting still for a period of time is just as bad as being grounded for Mari-ell, especially when they're on Earth and she could go visit with Maria and Monica. "As for you," Jabbing her mate's chest with a huff, Carol grumbles as he wraps his arms around her. "Don't give me that look, I know you're thinking she's just like me. This is your fault." Yon presses a kiss to her forehead before plucking Ash-zir out of her arms. Traitorous child immediately gurgles happily at her father. 

"I told her I would not teach her to hit anything until she's older but learning the forms to balance herself would be good for her. She's eager to learn and would try to learn on her own, I didn't want her to get hurt." When he explains it like that, Carol finds it difficult to stay upset with him. She knows that it was Mari-ell who's instigated the lesson. It would be like her daughter to insist she could learn on her own if her father didn't help her. 

"Of course she did...I'll stay with her, take Ash-zir back out and we'll be down soon." Kissing Yon's cheek as she moves past him, Carol sits down in front of their eldest daughter. She waits a few minutes before lightly tapping her daughter's forehead. Mari-ell's eyes snap open immediately, Carol can tell she's itching to move but hasn't yet. "Next time you want to learn something, do not use underhanded tactics to get your father to say yes when I said no." Seeing the disappointment in her daughter's eyes, Carol holds up a finger before Mari-ell can complain. "However, I do agree with your father. Learning the forms will be good for you, no fighting yet." Laughing as her daughter pounces on her in a hug, Carol tickles the girls sides with a bright grin. She loves her little girl so much. "I love you Mari, I just hate seeing you grow up so fast." 

"I know Mama, I'm always going to be your little girl. Papa is always telling you that, you should listen to him more." Of course her daughter would bring that up, Carol knows it's Yon's new favorite phrase. Even if he is right, it doesn't mean she can't whine about their girls growing too quickly. 

"Come on then smarty, let's go find your papa." Poking Mari-ell's sides to get her up, Carol gets up after the little girl gets up. Following her out of the ship and back onto the yard, Carol watches as Mari-ell makes for her little sister. Yon is sitting with Ash-zir on a checkered blanket, she can't see where Maria and Monica have gone to. Leaving her mate to deal with both children, Carol watches fondly from the porch at how gentle and patient Yon is with both their children. She loves seeing the father he's become.

"Hey Auntie Carol." Wrapping an arm around Monica's shoulders as the woman slips beside her, Carol squeezes her in a side hug as the happy laughter of her daughters echos on the yard. "I think Fury is having a fun time watching over the Avengers being dumb again, there's reports they were fighting each other in Germany. It was just on the news." Her smile falls into a frown, what kind of insane people start randomly fighting each other when they're supposed to focus on protecting the Earth? Carol is glad she doesn't have to deal with this. Then again, she's rather certain Fury doesn't have to either. 

"I don't think fun would be the word he would use for that. That group just seems like a danger magnet." One day she will have to deal with it, there will be an incident that requires her help or at least one that Fury thinks she'll be able to help with. Hopefully that day is still far away. She doesn't want to deal with that kind of trouble with two small girls that need her and her mate. "Let's hope I don't have to go see them anytime soon."

 

ooOoo

 

 

**June 14th 2018**

**Somewhere in space**

 

They’re in space when it happens. Carol had been watching over their daughters eating their breakfast when the hail from Fury sounded through the ship. She’d started in surprise, both girls look up at her from their food as Yon enters the kitchen area. At least she's not pregnant this time around when Fury decided to call her.

“Love...Somethings not right.” Turning her attention to her mate, Carol stares, horrified, as Yon starts to turn to dust. She barely even begins to move before he’s gone. He was right, something is wrong. Where her husband had been standing, there lays a pile of floating dust. Ash-zir cries out first and Carol picks her daughter up without a second thought. She can't process what's just happened, her mate had just been there and now he's gone. 

  
“Yon...” Clutching right to her daughter, Carol turns to see Mari-ell staring at her wide eyed. Both her daughters are solid and haven’t disappeared, she doesn’t know what she’d have done if they’d disappeared along with her mate. It feels like there's a hole in her chest, the warm feeling that's always been with her since they mated is gone now. Yet she can’t break down, not with both girls needing her. A strong mother is what they need, Carol knows she has to power through the pain despite feeling her heart shredding to pieces. Her mate is gone and she’s sure that Fury will have an answer for her as to why. Answering his call will provide some answer and an outlet for the anger she knows will come.

  
“Mama...” Ash-zir has reached up to pat her face, Carol kisses her daughters forehead and moves over to Mari-ell to pull her close. She has to keep telling herself to be strong, no matter what. They need her to be strong, their rock is gone.

  
“It’ll be alright, I’ll find out what happened. We’ll be okay.” Pressing a kiss to the top of Mari-ell’s head, Carol hates to feel her eldest daughter shaking. She knows that she’s trying to keep from crying. “It’s okay, you can show your emotions Mari-ell. I won’t be disappointed in you for that.” Her eldest is so much like Yon, she’s always acted so much more like a Kree than herself. Mari-ell admires her father, Carol knows that watching him turn to dust has hurt her, it's hurt them all. Her youngest likely doesn’t quite realize what’s going on, she’s barely four while Mari-ell is six. Yon has always stressed that the Kree mature rapidly compared to Terrans, but even her children have limits. They'd just watched their father disappear right in front of them, anyone would have trouble dealing with the emotions of that. 

"...I want Papa..." Mari-ell's quiet statement breaks her heart, Carol runs her fingers through the girls dark blond hair. Looking into her daughter's eyes is worse now, Carol gently wipes Mari-ell's tears away. 

"I know you do baby, come on." Leading Mari-ell with her to the bridge of the ship, Carol doesn't bother trying to place Ash-zir down. They're going to stay right beside her so she can keep an eye on them, no more of her family is disappearing into dust on her. Finding the hail from Fury among dozens of others, Carol sets the coordinates in for Earth. Tracking the signal will lead her to where Fury is. She can only hope that this can be reversed, not only for the sake of everyone in the universe but also for her family. 

 

ooOoo

 

**June 19th 2018**

**New Avengers Facility, Earth**

 

It takes a few days for them to reach Earth, Carol had been dealing with two crying daughters the entire trip. No part of the trip had been spent alone, she still had yet to begin mourning for the loss of her mate. If she mourns, then it's real. She doesn't want to mourn, she just wants her mate by her side. Landing the ship with ease, Carol fixes her daughters with a strict expression. Both girls don't want to leave her side but she doesn't want to bring them into the building until she knows what to expect, Carol doesn't know who all is here. It's obviously an Avengers facility but her calls to Fury's phone number have remained unanswered despite the pager remaining active. It's concerning. "Both of you are to stay here, understand? I don't know what's going on in there and I don't want you getting hurt." Seeing both of them nod their assent, Carol kisses both her girls before heading out of the bridge. Locking the outer bay door since she knows her daughter might not listen, Carol descends down onto the yard and observes her surroundings. 

The entire facility is well light but it's quiet. She'd been expecting some kind of welcoming committee, surely they were monitoring their airspace? Carol snorts as she moves across the grass. Her transponder says the signal for the pager is coming from inside the main building. Breaking into the building is easy, Carol can almost hear Yon complaining about primitive Earth security measures. Even she can admit that despite this building high end for Terran technology, it's nothing compared to what she sees out in the rest of the universe. Working her way carefully through the building, Carol keeps her footfalls quiet as she comes upon the sound of people speaking. She'd let the signal die off on the pager, all she'd done was acknowledge that she'd answered it so even if they kept it plugged in it would still turn off. 

"So...that thing just stopped whatever the hell it was doing." The voice speaking now isn't familiar, Carol can only assume that Fury must not be around if they don't know what it is. He'd have told them what it did if he were still here, at least Carol hopes so. He can be secretive but one would hope he wouldn't be in a situation like this where he's calling for her. She waits until the group files out of the room, Carol follows them down the hallway to listen to their conversation. 

"What have we got?" It's a woman speaking now, Carol nearly wishes that Fury had just said to hell with keeping secrets and let the Avengers know who she is. It would make this entire scenario better, she knows that many of the Avengers are former soliders and are likely to be jumpy if she just pops up out of no where. Whatever, she can't bring herself to care knowing that her mate is gone. She wants answers. 

"Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out." A different man now, Carol had heard the footsteps of at least three people moving in the hallway on the way down to this new room, this must be the man who'd been working on the pager. 

"I thought we bypassed the battery?" She could pop out now but Carol wants to hear the rest of the conversation before she does. 

"Oh well we did, it's still plugged in. It just...just stopped." The first voice she heard is speaking again, Carol wonders why it hasn't occurred to anyone that maybe the signal had been answered. Idiots. 

"Reboot it, send the signal again." Now she rolls her eyes, the signal might send again but it'll quit immediately with her standing right outside the room. 

"Yeah well...We don't even know what this is." Aha, someone is apparently using their brain. Carol supposes she should probably stop judging the conversation from outside so she moves closer to the door. The group is standing around some closed contraption, did they seriously stick the damn pager in that? She almost wants to laugh. It would've been simple to rig the pager to a simple power source but apparently everything with the Avengers is over the top. She's not familiar with three of the Avengers in the room but even Carol knows what Steve Rodgers looks like, even if it is from behind. 

"Fury did, just do it please." The only woman, besides herself, is the blond standing beside Rodgers. Her voice sounds a little familiar but Carol can't place how she knows it. "And tell me the second you get a signal, I wanna know whose on the other end of that thing." Stepping into the room, Carol is behind the blond the second she turns to leave. 

"Where's Fury?" To be fair, Carol knew the gut reaction would be defensive but the woman really shouldn't have tried to throw a punch at her. Grabbing her fist, Carol uses the woman's momentum to her advantage and bends her arm back to pin against the other's back. Her other hand is holding the woman's wrist as they both stare at the tense forms of the other Avengers. "I'll ask again. Where. Is. Fury?" Grounding out the words, Carol doesn't have the patience to be kind right now. She wants her mate by her side, he'd have been proud at her reaction. 

She notices Rodgers watching her, he looks back to the pager before looking at her again. There's an understanding in his eyes, she had set the screen to display the colors on the front of her suit. "Ma'am, were you the one on the other side of that?" She nods in response to the question, the woman she's holding relaxes from the tense position she'd been in after Carol had stopped her punch. "Natasha was only surprised by your sudden appearance, could you let her go? Please?" Letting the blond go with a huff, Carol lets her arms drop to her sides. She doesn't have the patience for this.

"Well, she shouldn't be punching people who are here to help. I've had a bad day and the reaction was merely defensive...besides, I've been on the grounds for a bit. You didn't even notice that I landed my ship in the front yard." Crossing her arms over her chest, Carol notices how they all stare at her. She's not even glowing with the power of a star yet. "Mind answering my question?"

"Mind telling us who the hell you are first?" Natasha is rubbing her wrist from where she'd grabbed her as she speaks, Carol sometimes forgets that she has the strength of a Kree which is not something a Terran woman would be used to. Apparently she's not going to get any answers until she tells them who she is, fine.

"Carol Danvers, former USAF, also known as Captain Marvel out in the big wide universe. Fury is a friend, I gave him the pager to call for help if it was needed. Now mind telling me what the hell happened?" She's been holding in the pain of the past few days for too long, Carol knows they don't deserve her anger or frustration but it can't be helped. She wants to know what the hell happened to her mate. There's shock in their expressions, she knows Fury didn't have too many friends. "Look, I know the man doesn't have a lot of friends but I am telling the truth." 

"He's gone, he turned to dust along with millions of others across the globe. We assumed the same has happened throughout the universe as well." The man in the lab coat is the one who answers her question, Carol can practically feel the blood draining from her face as her fists clench. She can feel the heat of her powers concentrating in her fists and Carol has to close her eyes and take a moment to collect her emotions. She  _cannot_ have a breakdown in front of these people. 

"Right, so people just...disappeared? How?" Glancing at the group, Carol gives them a look at their reluctance to share. "Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with your reluctance to tell me what's going on. I am here to help with...whatever this is." Rodgers steps forward, his hand extended for what she's assuming is a handshake. God, she spends too much time in space because it takes Carol a few more seconds than it should to realize. "I already know who you are, I was in the military and Captain America was a legend even back in the '90s. Plus, I have been on Earth a few times considering I was born here. I've seen the trouble your lot likes to get into." 

"Ah...right, well...some of that trouble wasn't always our fault." Rodgers lets go of her hand after a moment and gestures to the other three. "Natasha Romanoff, former agent of SHIELD, which is why she wanted answers as to why Fury's last action was to call for you." Romanoff? Where had she heard that name before? Carol has to look away as she remembers why it's familiar. Maria Hill had mentioned the name when she'd met her, it had been one of the agents that had broken into their ship and found her and Yon together in bed. If she wasn't still upset over her mate's loss, she'd probably bring it up. Best to ignore it for now. 

"I can understand that. I knew Fury hadn't revealed who I was to you. He'd helped me back in the mid '90s when I crashed to Earth, it's a long story but it ended up with him writing up the Avenger Initiative. He took my damn call sign to name his little project." That gets a chuckle out of Rodgers, Carol has the feeling none of them have had anything to laugh or smile about in days. "I'd apologize for grabbing you but I know you'd have done the same." 

Natasha shrugs off her statement but she does walk forward to shake her hand. "It's fine. You're right, I would've done the same thing. As for what happened...do you know anything about Thanos?" Her expression must say everything because Natasha lays a hand on her shoulder. 

"...That mad idiot has been blazing a trail of death and destruction through the universe for years, he's the reason people have turned to dust?" There's a sinking feeling in her stomach at the revelation of Thanos being involved, that can't be anything good. Her thoughts are disrupted by the sounds of small feet cautiously moving through the hallway, she's going to smack both her daughters. "What did I say before I locked the ship up?"

"...Not to leave it." Both her girls answer at the same time, Carol can't hold onto the anger of them not listening to her when they look so pitifully sad. It's been hard on her family, she just wants Yon back. Moving towards her daughters, Carol kneels down as both girls cling to her. She can hear the whispers of the Avengers behind her but her daughters are the priority. They have to be. "You were gone for awhile Mama...we were worried you disappeared like Papa did." Mari-ell is the one who speaks now and her voice is shaking, Carol presses a kiss to the top of her head as she squeezes her daughters tightly. Talking will have to wait. 

"...There's rooms here, that you can use Carol. I can take you and your children up to one." Looking up as Natasha places her hand on her shoulder, Carol can see that the woman has been swayed to trust her a bit more after the appearance of her daughters. They also know that her mate is gone thanks to Mari-ell's statement to her. 

"Yeah...thank you. Come on girls." Lifting Ash-zir into her arms, Carol isn't surprised when Mari-ell stays attached to her side. Neither of her daughters are going to leave her side, it'll make talking with the Avengers more difficult. Hopefully she can get them to sleep so she can follow up on what information the others have, Carol needs to know so she can try to help fix it. 

 

ooOoo

 

It takes nearly an hour to get her daughters to sleep, Natasha had helped when she'd showed up at the door with hot cocoa. She was immediately a favorite of the girls, her children can be bribed with sweets but they also know a kind soul when they see one. Once she's sure they're asleep, Carol leaves the room to return the empty mugs to the kitchen where she finds Natasha still up and sitting at the table. Looking out through the windows, Carol can see the lights are still bright outside but it's dim inside. "Thank you...for bringing the cocoa up. They're asleep now." Sitting down across from Natasha, Carol doesn't look at the woman and instead folds her arms on the table to rest her head on top of them. She's emotionally exhausted from everything and it's finally catching up to her. 

"You lost your husband...that's why they're so terrified of losing you?" It's a question and an assumption all in one, Carol sighs as she lifts her head off her arms to look at the woman. She looks curious, Carol can't blame her. 

"...Yes, we were...sitting down for breakfast. Fury's call came through and he said...he said something didn't feel right and then he was just gone...only a pile of dust left where my mate was standing." Fighting back the tears she knows are welling up in her eyes, Carol hates the cold feeling in her heart. Her daughters help some in relieving it but it's still difficult to ignore. Yon is her rock, he keeps her grounded and now she feels like she's floating without purpose. 

"Your mate?" Right, these people know barely anything about her much less other alien cultures. Natasha had called Yon her husband, it is the easiest Terran equivalent but it's more than that. 

"Yes...husband isn't quite enough to...explain what Yon is to me. It's...a long story but my powers came from absorbing energy from a light speed engine built by a Kree scientist that was hiding out on Earth. My mate was the man who was after her, he'd been sent by the Kree leader to track her down. I should have died, I was expecting to but he took me back to their planet, shared his blood with me to save me." Running a hand down her face, Carol knows that their past is complicated but they've moved past it. Natasha is clearly a bit surprised about the entire story, she probably didn't expect Carol to actually talk. "I know, it's insane that we even ended up together. I was with the Kree on Hala for six years with amnesia before one of their enemies, the Skrull, kidnapped me on a mission we were sent on. That mission was how I met Fury, the Skrulls had messed with my head and brought forth the memories I was missing. Through all of that, I was able to break free from the Kree's control and stopped Ronan from destroying the Earth. I sent Yon back to Hala in disgrace, he'd been my best friend...my commander and I'd found out it was all a lie..." 

"...I used to work for the Russians, I was a killer who was brought over to SHIELD. I wanted to redeem myself so I get it, I am in no place to judge how you ended up with the man who kidnapped you. How did you end up with him?" That was an interesting fact to learn, Fury had never really shared much about the Avengers. 

"It took fifteen years but I was on Xandar when the peace talks started, another enemy of the Kree, when their leader of their military forces mentioned Kree blood bonds. I ended up looking more into it because it had...struck something inside me. I knew it was what I was missing, I'd felt empty through those years despite helping people all around the universe. Kree...don't share blood, not with outsiders and certainly not with life forms lower than themselves." Carol can't help but laugh a little at that. She knows that her voice is starting to shake now, thinking about her past with Yon is nearly too much. "It creates a bond between those who share blood, when Yon gave me his blood...he created a bond between us, one he never acted on or told me about. I tracked him down, he was sent to be a slave. I bought him and gave him a choice, to redeem himself and stay by my side. He avoided the subject of the blood bond until...we would spare when I couldn't sleep, it was impossible to avoid any longer. I knew I wanted him and he wanted me...god, I miss him." She's surprised she even got through that much before her tears are too much, Carol looks away from Natasha as she fights down the urge to sob. The scrape of the chair moving tells her Natasha has stood but what surprised her most is when the woman actually pulls her into a hug. 

Natasha holds her for a bit, it takes Carol nearly twenty minutes to truly calm down. Her heart doesn't feel better but she feels less like she's going to explode. "You love him, its okay to miss him. I can't...imagine the strength it takes to be strong for your daughters. I know that we're all...strangers to you but we are here for you. Clearly you are an Avenger, just like the rest of us." Wiping the tears away from her cheeks, Carol can only imagine what kind of mess she looks like right now. The Avengers are strangers but she knew people who were close to them. Besides, Natasha has seen her before, just with less clothing. 

"We met before, back in Louisiana. You and another agent broke into our ship and...interrupted, kind of. We weren't really all that shy about it." The look on Natasha's face is too much for Carol, she can't help the laughter and it just gets worse when Natasha joins in. It feels good even when she knows the universe is hurting. 

"Oh god, Coulson was so damn embarrassed when we reported back to him. Clint and I, we had no damn idea what to tell him. He didn't really get embarrassed until Clint mentioned that you held up a glowing fist towards us. That was when he realized who you were..." Natasha trails off and Carol stands to place a hand on her shoulder. There's so much they have to get through, so many people who are missing. 

"I went out and spoke to him, it was after a few hours. He was still bright red. I miss talking with him...thank you Natasha, for listening and...offering comfort. It's been difficult, the girls are so upset still and I can't...I can't cry in front of them." She needs to get back to them before they wake, Carol doesn't want to see them panicking over her being gone for too long again. 

"It's...almost like a family, we're all close despite out differences. Thank you for coming Carol. We'll talk more in the morning." There's too many emotions rushing through her to really focus on any of this right now, she wants her daughters close to her. Getting Thanos can wait, it's not as if they can just rush after him just yet. They all need time to cope with the universe's changes, she needs to focus on the changes in her own family as well. There's no guarantee that they can fix this but hell if they won't try. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if anyone was expecting that result but...I had to do it
> 
> Also not entirely sure of the date of the Decimation, it was sometime in summer of 2018 according the MCU timeline I've been using so I just picked a day.


	11. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it’s been awhile...
> 
> The end of June went a bit crazy for me. My apartment flooded due to the 7+ inches of rain Ohio had in a week and then I hurt myself and my car died. It’s been better thankfully and now this chapter is coming to you from work since I’ve switched to midnights
> 
> Shhh no one tell my bosses

**Weeks following the Decimation**

**Avengers Compound, Earth**

 

 

Being without her mate was an adjustment Carol was certain she’d ever get used to, it’s one she doesn’t want to be used to. Her daughters have been attached to her side since the Decimation, Mari-ell had predictably been the worse of the two. Not having her father around is nearly too much for the six year old, Mari had surprisingly found a friend in Captain Rodgers who’d found her trying to get into the complex gym early one morning. He’d approached her about it later, asking if it had been alright for him to let her in. Carol had laughed and assured him it was fine. Mari-ell had been training with her father for a few years now, being up early for her stretches and meditation was habit. She’d been proud to see Mari trying to teach Steve, as he’d insisted they all call him, the Kree meditation poses. She’s proud of the girl for powering through her emotions even if she does seek her out at night time. 

Not having Ash-zir crying out for her father had concerned Carol at first, the four year old had taken a few days to finally have a tantrum. She’d cried with her when Ash-zir had demanded to bring Yon back, Carol had tearfully told her that wasn’t possible right now. That her daddy was gone and there was nothing she could do, Ash had asked her why she couldn’t just photon blast the people who took her daddy away. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t laughed at the question before answering that she could run away to beat up the man who did this, there was no one to watch her precious girls for her. Thankfully Ash-zir had moved past this line of questioning, instead she was practically attached to Carol’s side. It’s not something she should let the four year old do but Carol is hard pressed to refuse her, her daughters went from having two parents to one. She can let a few things slide.

 

ooOoo

 

**August 9th 2018**

**Somewhere in space**

 

It had taken them three weeks to track the signal from the Benatar, Carol had offered the assistance of the equipment on their ship once Rocket had approached her about it. He’d explained that the Guardians had split up, with part of the group heading to Knowhere and the other leaving with Thor. Explaining to the girls about the trip had been easy enough, Carol would have normally left them at home with Yon if she was going out on a mission but instead she’d had to bring them along. It was difficult to tell how long she would be gone for and leaving the girls behind was impossible, she couldn’t do that to them.

”Girls, quit bothering Nat.” Carol had found the girls in the kitchen after she’d checked the flashing coordinates of the Benatar’s distress signal again. It had been a last minute suggestion on her part about taking someone with them, she couldn’t really help tow a damaged ship back to earth and leave a four and six year old alone on the ship. Natasha had offered to join her while the other Avengers worked on helping matters on Earth. A part of her had been relieved to have someone else along for the journey, another part was pissed that it was even needed. Her mate should be the one by her side, yet Yon is gone. Taken by that damn Titan and his mad plan, the more time passes after the decimation the more Carol just really wants to blast the asshole in the face. 

“It’s fine, I already told you I don’t care.” She has Ash-zir on her lap right now, Mari-ell has a  data pad out in front of them and appears to be flipping through photos. “They’ve been showing me photos of the places you’ve been.” Ah, that means it’s the family photos they’re showing Natasha. Carol is proud to see both girls smiling and laughing over shared memories. 

“If you’re absolutely sure...you realize this means they’re never going to leave you alone now, don’t you?” Both girls are the same way with Maria and Monica, Carol had been pleased to see them adjust to the Avengers the same way. “We’re almost to the Benatar, girls, I’m getting ready to get off the ship okay?” That gets both girls jumping off their respective spots at the table and running to their mother for a hug, Carol hates leaving them but the ship will trail behind her as she goes the Benatar to Earth. 

“Be careful Mom, we love you.” Running her fingers through Mari’s soft locks, Carol smiles fondly at both her children. Someday it won’t hurt to see her mates eyes in Mari’s sweet little face but the color gives her strength to keep going. 

“I am always careful, I have no idea where you have got the idea I wasn’t.” The look on Mari’s face is a perfect copy of Yon’s expression whenever she said that. She really is her fathers daughter. “Don’t give me that look, you’re copying your father.” Pinching Mari’s cheek, Carol smiles at the comparison gets a grin out of her oldest. Perhaps they’d be okay after all.

 

ooOoo

 

**August 12th 2018**

**Avengers Compound, Earth**

The trip back to Earth had been uneventful. She’d towed the Benatar back in front of her own ship, keeping in contact with her daughters and Natasha while they traveled through space. It had been a given that anyone aboard the Benatar would likely be in bad shape but even she’d been surprised to see how bad off Tony Stark had been when she’d originally found the ship. The cyborg aboard had explained that they’d faced Thanos on Titan before he’d left for the final stones on Earth, they’d been the only two to survive the Decimation on Titan. Carol hadn’t known what to say after that, she’d missed the entire confrontation with Thanos by pure coincidence. Xandar has been destroyed while they were away and Fury hadn’t been involved in the Avengers fight so it had only been after the snap that she’d been called. She still wonders if her involvement would have made a difference, one would hope it would have but even she can’t fight against a mad Titan powered by six infinity stones. 

Natasha and the girls had quietly disembarked off their ship while Tony was attended to, Carol had only briefly interacted with Pepper before leaving to find the ship so she’d left them to their own reunion. She’s glad that some have their own happiness even after all the death, Carol can’t begrudge them that even if it makes her heart yearn for Yon. “Come on girls, let’s get you inside.” They’re both looking at Pepper curiously, neither had spent much time around the Stark Industries CEO. Something Carol may have made sure happened, Pepper had been understandably worrried about Tony and she had enough problems dealing with the loss of Yon in their lives. They didn’t need to be questioning another persons grief on top of their own. 

“Mama, who’s that man?” It would figure that Ash-zir would loudly ask her that as they walk past the group, her daughter is currently peering over her shoulder as they pass the others. Carol can see Pepper looking at them curiously when Ash-zir speaks up, she does wonder if anyone told her about Carols daughters. She’s guessing not. 

“One of the Avengers, now please be quiet Ash.” It’s the huff from the four year old that reminds her Ash-zir had inherited her attitude. Something Yon would have happily pointed out right now. 

“I don’t wanna be quiet Mama, I wanna know who they are too. We know everyone else!” Groaning as Ash-zir only gets loudly, Carol gives her daughter a stern look which merely gets an eyebrow raise in response. Damnit. “Daddy does that look way better Mommy...I miss Daddy, when’s he coming home?” Carol sighs as she hugs Ash-zir close, she can feel the thump of Mari-ell attaching herself to her leg as she stops. 

“Ash-zir, I’ve told you before...Daddy isn’t coming home sweetie. I know you miss him, I miss him too.” And there goes the crocodile tears, Carol tucks Ash-zir closer to her as she ruffles her older daughters hair from where she’s hiding her face against her leg. “We’ll be okay, little one. Daddy wouldn’t want you to cry, you know what he’d say if he say you crying.”

”’You are stronger than those tears little one, be brave and strong like your mother’...I don’t want to be strong Mom, I want Dad back too.” Mari-ell reciting those words is hardly surprising, Yon had told her that phrase so much that it was nearly been the girls first full sentence. Scooping Mari-ell up into her arms, Carol leaves the group before anyone can say anything to them. She doesn’t want anyone’s pity or comments, she doesn’t know this group well enough to really know who would say anything anyway. Natasha would probably check on them later and maybe Steve. They’ve been the two the girls have stuck to the most so far. 

 

ooOoo

 

Thankfully only Ash-zir had had the most trouble falling asleep, Carol had stayed with them for a few hours of sleep before dreams of her mate had woken her. She’d held her emotions as best she could, escaping to the dimly lit hallway before breaking down into a mess of sobs. The dream had been so real. Yon had been laying behind her, the warm and solid weight of her mate had left her disoriented upon waking that she had nearly screamed when waking to her daughters sleeping soundly. 

Her sobs must have called attention to whoever was moving through the hallway, Carol barely reacts to the warm touch of whoever has found her. The hand rubbing her back is definitely one of a woman though and Carol doesn’t think it’s Natasha, she’d have said something by now. “...you didn’t have to stop to check on me...” When she does lift her head off her knees, it’s to find Pepper Potts sitting beside her. Definitely a surprising moment considering she barely knows the woman, Carol hadn’t though she would comfort a stranger like that. 

“No, I had to. We’ve all lost to much to just let watch grief overwhelm someone...Natasha told me that you lost your husband. I couldn’t just...leave you in the hallway alone.” Pepper Potts is certainly more compassionate than she’d expected, Tony is only just recently returned and recovering from his ordeal. She really hadn’t needed to stop and sit beside her when she could be somewhere else. 

“Yes...I did. You could have but thank you for not doing that.” Wiping away the tears as best she can, Carol offers the woman a slight smile before getting up and offering her a hand. 

“Thank you...for bringing Tony back. He’d probably thank you himself, he’s certainly mentioned the glowing a few times already.” Carol snorts at the mention of that, Tony had made a few jokes when he’d been awake on the way back to Earth about her glowing. She’d made sure to keep in contact with both ships while they’d traveled back but hadn’t connected the radio because the girls would have talked his ear off. 

“I’m just glad I got there when I did. He joked about it a lot on the way back, I’ve seen enough press on Tony Stark to have expected it.” Her comment gets a slight smile out of Pepper, god knows none of them have had a lot of smiles to share with the world the past few weeks. “Thank you again, for stopping. I need to go check on my girls.” One or both of them may wake up through the night, especially if they realize she’s not there. 

“Of course, I hope you’re able to get some sleep Carol.” Waving the comment off, Carol watches her walk away before slipping back into the bedroom. If only her dream had been true, she wants Yon back just as much as the girls do. Unfortunately there’s just no way that’s going to happen, she has to try to move forward.

”Easier said than done, Danvers.” Muttering a response to herself, Carol returns to bed to find both girls still fast asleep. At least they’re sleeping through the night, she knows she’ll be up now. There’s no way in hell she’s going to fall back asleep, she’ll watch over their daughters instead. It might not be an early morning fight but she has to admit watching their sleeping faces is just as fulfilling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sadly Yon is not back yet...
> 
> He will be eventually which is tearing my heart apart because I just want a big happy family, not crying children and a crying Carol
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading ❤️


	12. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this time the update is coming from the comfort of my own home and not the early morning ramblings of night shift induced sleepiness. 
> 
> It took me a little while longer than I expected to write this, I kept getting distracted by NCIS which I listen to while I write XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

**July 9th 2019**

**Avengers Compound, Earth**

 

It had been over a year since the Decimation. Wounds were barely healed and cataloging the missing was still an ongoing process. So many missing and moving on from that was near impossible. They'd tried to fix things in the weeks following Tony Starks return to the compound had found them facing off against Thanos again. Tracking the Infinity stones is what lead them to him, it had been too late. There'd been no reversing the Decimation. Everyone that had been dusted would remain so, it had been a difficult truth for Carol to accept. She'd allowed herself to hope, the only saving grace had been her refusal to tell her daughters about the possible return of their father. Natasha had asked her before they left if she was considering telling them, Carol had stated she would only say something if she was sure of his return. She could live with the crushed dream of Yon's return but she wouldn't put her daughters through that. It would be cruel. 

Seeing the girls enjoying their time with the other Avengers is a plus, it had always been their little family and their annual trips to see the Rambeau's. Maria and Monica had survived the Decimation and currently Carol is sitting beside her best friend as the girls chase after Natasha and Monica. They're celebrating Mari-ell's seventh birthday and its a day Carol has been dreading. She loves seeing her girls grow but can't help wish Yon was here for it. "I'm glad you both could come up...I know the drive is long." Carol turns her gaze away from the girls to focus on Maria, her friend had been watching her closely all day. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine Maria." 

The snort from Maria has her frowning, Carol really is doing somewhat better. She has her days. "I'm going to look at you however I want Danvers. You might say you're okay, but I really don't believe it." Today had been one of her worse days, she'd been putting on a smile for her daughter's sake. Remembering the day Mari-ell had been born was painful without Yon at her side, maybe one day she'd be able to cope but it's still too much. "It's okay to not be okay Carol, no one is going to hold it against you. Especially not me...I've been around you two for too long to even expect you to be remotely okay without him. You were never quite right until you were with him, like nothing mattered or touched you before that. I know I didn't really warm up to him right away but I trusted you to not be completely stupid...besides, anyone could see that man adored you." Smiling as Maria nudges her side, Carol jumps when an arm slings around her neck. This is what she gets for taking her eyes off the girls.

"Damn it Nat, I told you to stop sneaking up on me." She still hasn't been able to catch Natasha before the former spy ends up scaring her, it's always when she's speaking to someone else so Carol is usually distracted. One day she probably won't be startled by her, Natasha probably enjoys it too much anyway.

"Now what would be the fun in that? Besides sneaking up on you gets me more information, the girls are enjoying the party. If you two are ready, Mari said she's ready for cake." Making a soft sound of acknowledgement at that, Carol doesn't say anything about Natasha's comment on information. She had talked about Yon the first night they'd been here but nothing after that, her life and experiences with her mate are her own. She doesn't want to share them, not when thinking about Yon still hurts so much. Ducking out of Natasha's hold, Carol calls for her two girls who immediately run for her. Mari-ell patiently waits for Ash-zir to catch up with her before both girls approach her. 

"Is it time for cake?" Picking up Ash-zir as Mari-ell grabs Maria's hand, Carol ruffles her oldest's hair. She's glad that Mari-ell is enjoying her birthday even if they're not at their old home. 

"Yes, it's time for cake." They normally didn't have birthday parties for either girl, usually just a dinner and a few presents so this is the first one for her. Explaining to Yon about Earth traditions had always been amusing, neither of them had enough family or friends close enough to warrant such a tradition. Carol wonders if they should have done it anyway. "Are you having fun?" Seeing Mari's nod, Carol walks the girls over to where the food and cake is set up. Laughing as Mari let's go of Maria's hand to run over to the cake, Carol just shakes her head at her daughter's grin. The candles are already lit and Mari is looking at them curiously. Right, she probably should've explained to Mari about the human's birthday traditions. 

"Mom...why are these on the cake?" Thankfully no one else seems to find the question odd, at least they all seem to remember that Mari-ell was raised on a different planet. Setting Ash-zir down, Carol sits beside her daughter and leans down close to her. Mari grins as she presses her head against her mother's. 

"It's an Earth tradition, you blow the candles out and make a birthday wish. But you have to keep the wish a secret or it won't come true." She can practically see the wheels turning in Mari's head, Carol is pretty sure she knows what the wish will be even if it isn't possible. "...It's okay to wish for it Mari, no one would ever hold it against you." Pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek after the whispered comment, Carol encourages Mari to blow out the candles. The resounding laughter and clapping from the Avengers has Carol smiling, there's more people in their lives than ever before. She can't really blame her daughter for wishing for her father's return. Carol would have made the same wish too. 

 

ooOoo

 

**November 10th 2020**

**Avengers Compound, Earth**

 

They'd been away from Earth since Mar-ell's birthday in 2019. Staying away from helping the galaxy could only work for so long, Carol was still receiving calls for help after the Decimation. Answering them hadn't been possible at first, she'd needed time to herself and her family before trying to help others. The remaining Guardians had helped on a few calls which was useful since she was working solo now, looking after her daughters by herself was difficult at times. Being away from Earth made it even more difficult, Carol was out here by herself caring for two young girls who miss their father more and more every day. Moments Yon is missing because of Thanos, Carol doesn't feel better knowing he's dead. Thanos' death doesn't bring anyone back, especially since the asshole destroyed the Infinity Stones. Maybe she should stay on Earth more, both girls enjoy spending time with the Avengers even if the group has grown smaller over the past year. Natasha had explained that Rhodey was gone on a mission, tracking one of their fellow Avengers. Carol hadn't asked why one of them had to be tracked, it wasn't something she needed to know if Natasha wasn't sharing. They all have their secrets. 

"It's good to see you and the girls again, you really should come back more often." This time she doesn't jump when Natasha's arm loops with hers, Carol had heard her coming but she's guessing that had been the point. "How are you doing?" She doesn't make a comment right away, it's not a feeling she can really describe. Natasha is human and from Earth, she doesn't quite understand the Kree culture. To be honest, half the time Carol doesn't and she lived among them for six years. Yet she'd started learning more from Yon and for the girls, it's part of their heritage and Yon isn't around to teach them anymore. 

"One day my answer might be honest but today's not that day. I'm...existing, Nat. That's about the most I can do, I live for my daughters and the people I help." Sighing as she runs a hand through her hair, Carol is glad for the sounds of laughter she can hear from outside. The girls are both enjoying playing with whichever person they roped into their game outside, Carol would guess it's probably Steve since they would be leaving in the next few days to visit with Maria and Monica. There's no one else for them to play with right now. "Maria would probably say this is how I was before I found Yon again, she's probably right. I feel like I did then only it's worse, like everything is...muted." It's the best way she can explain it, she doesn't know enough about Kree blood bonds. Any source of information that she would have used it gone now. 

"That's not unusual. Very few Kree survive losing a blood mate, having blood children from the bond make it easier to cope with." The sudden presence of someone new in the kitchen has Natasha letting go of her and pointing a weapon at the woman. To the newcomers credit, she doesn't flinch. "I really wouldn't suggest that, I'm not here to hurt anyone." Narrowing her eyes at the woman, Carol thinks something is familiar about her. As if she should know her, yet she can't recall the sharp features anywhere in her memory. Not that her memory can truly be trusted, there's only so much she can recall from her life before waking on Hala. Something Yon had apologized for over and over again, it had been him who took her away from Earth and allowed the Supreme Intelligence to mess with her mind. Carol had always insisted that that particular circumstance wasn't his fault, the Supreme Intelligence manipulated all the Kree and stopping it from messing with her mind would have been impossible. She hadn't even known how it had messed with her mate until after their first daughter was born. It had taken a nightmare for him to open up about it, even then it had taken several years to help him through it. 

"I don't really have that great of a relationship with the Kree so what the hell do you want?" The look of hurt in the woman's eyes has to be her imagination, Carol can't imagine why a Kree solider would even be here. "I know a Kree solider when I see one. So why don't you answer the question." Why the hell would a Kree solider be looking for her? It doesn't make any sense. 

"...You have no idea who I am? Well, this is certainly awkward then. Please put the gun down young lady, I'm not here to kill anyone." Natasha doesn't look like she believes the woman but the sound of giggling girls has her hiding the gun on her person again and Carol has to put a smile on when Ash-zir comes running in with Mari-ell following close behind. Neither girl needs to deal with seeing their mother upset with a stranger.

"Mama!" Picking the six year old up, Carol looks up to find the woman smiling at them. Okay, that's just weird. Hugging Ash-zir close, Carol must have turned her attention away from her daughter for too long since said brat decides to pull on a lock of hair. "Steve said to come get you before we could have cake." Figures sweets would get both girls to come running for her. 

"Is that all you wanted me for? Cake? I see how it is." Tickling Ash-zir's side, Carol sets the girl down once she starts wiggling out of her grip. Waving both girls over to Natasha, Carol knows they'll be fine with her. "Go on then, get started on cake. I'll be there in a few minutes." Once the girls have left with the other woman, Carol turns her gaze back to the Kree. She really has no idea who she is. "You want to explain who you are since I clearly have no idea." Nothing about this makes sense, why would this Kree solider even know about her? She can hear Natasha and Steve singing happy birthday to Ash-zir in another room, its a horrible rendition but her daughter is laughing happily which means she's enjoying it. 

"I knew you'd spent time on Hala but I didn't realize your memories were affected by it...I'm your mother, Carol." That wasn't quite what she was expecting, she'd known through Maria that she'd dropped all contact with her family when she'd enlisted in the Air Force but her friend had only ever talked about her father and step brothers. No mention of her mother, there'd been no mention of her mother being Kree. Not even on Hala when it probably would've helped keep her loyal to the Kree, it probably meant that her mother wasn't a friend to the Kree. 

"Did you defect then? I can't imagine that stupid AI didn't recognize you in my memories." Her question gets a nod in response, Carol isn't entirely sure how to respond to that. How does one deal with suddenly having a parent that they don't remember? Especially one that actually understands the things she doesn't, it's definitely way too weird. There's so many questions she has, too many to cover in the short few minutes before she needs to join her daughters. "I don't have time to really talk to you right now, can we do this later? Please?" 

"You have two daughters to look after, I understand. We'll talk later." Her mother makes no move to follow her as Carol leaves the room, she's glad for it. It's not a situation she can easily explain to her daughters without having to explain everything else. They don't even know about how their parents met, neither Yon nor herself had explained since both girls were too young. She barely knows enough about her own past on Earth and she knows both girls will have questions. Both girls get excited when she enters the room, Carol moves closer to sit between them. It's not the birthday she imagined for Ash-zir, new friends and a mother she barely remembers in another room but her daughters are smiling. Maybe she can survive a world without her mate.

 

ooOoo

 

**May 1st 2023**

**Danvers home, Easik**

 

A few years had passed since Marie Danvers had walked into their lives. Carol had been hesitant at first but even she couldn't deny that the girls were thrilled with having a grandmother. One who could explain Kree traditions and practices better than she could, it had been difficult to admit she needed help with the girls but it'd been a help to have someone there permanently to look after them when she went off to help those who called. Running in the early mornings on Easik while the girls help with breakfast with their grandmother, Carol finds herself with time to reflect on the changes the past five years have brought. Most days she's fine but others are far more difficult. The days that are hardest are the ones following the nights she dreams of Yon, she misses his strong warmth. He was the rock in their family and their daughters have coped with his loss far better than she ever expected. At first they'd been terrified of losing her but now she can leave for days to weeks at a time without them being terrified she's going to turn to dust on them, neither of them truly realize how much his loss affected her. Those words had come straight out of Mari-ell's mouth, her level headed ten year old would be eleven in July. Carol had nearly snorted at the look on Mari's face the day she'd spouted that off at it. It had come after a lesson on blood bonds from her mother, Mari had kept Ash from hounding her with questions about her own blood bond. She'd caught the tail end of the sisterly argument with Mari telling Ash it would be insensitive to question their mother with their father gone. Neither girl had been surprised to find their mother leaning in the doorway that day, Marie had explained that Kree born of a blood bond were always more aware of their family members. A practice that had fallen in popularity in modern times, Marie had said that many Kree forget how powerful the old ways can make them. A fact her mother blames the SI for, it controls every aspect of Kree culture and just makes her happy they're not involved with them. 

Stopping at the top of the hill that leads down to their home, Carol had been surprised at her mother's offer for them to come and stay with them after mere days of knowing her. Marie had laughed and reminded Carol that she's family and while Carol had only known her for a few days, Marie had had years with her before. Looking over the alien style home, Carol remembers the first time the girls had seen the house. It hadn't occurred to her that they had missed their old home so much, both girls had spent hours running around and exploring every room they could get into. It had been a fun day that had been followed by a horrible night, being in a new place had been too much for Carol. Neither girl really needed her at night anymore so she was left to sleep alone in a bed that was too big for one person, her dreams of Yon stayed away for awhile but now she dreams of him nearly every night since then. Marie had offered silent support whenever she was awake in the early morning, a quick hug before she left to run in the empty miles surrounding their home. Running her fingers through the short strands of hair on her head, Carol remembers the day she made the decision to cut her hair. Her mate had loved running his fingers through it, she'd always laugh when he tangled them on purpose just to keep her attention for a few more minutes before one of their daughters demanded their attention. Dreams of those moments had pushed her to change her hairstyle, Carol couldn't handle wishing for his hands in her hair anymore. "Damn it, get him out of your damn head!" An impossible task no matter how she wishes it would work. It's too bad Yon can just reform out of dust, it would solve her heartache. Working her way down the hill, Carol wishes she could just move forward since there's no way the impossible will occur. She just wants to feel again so she can be there for her daughters, Carol feels like she isn't completely here for either. 

"Done running yourself into the ground?" Seeing her mother on the porch isn't all that surprising, Carol takes the drink Marie holds out for her. The girls are probably somewhere inside the house since they're not on the porch with her mother.

"Did your mother sense go off?" It's been a joke she's made on numerous occasions when Marie manages to know exactly when Carol needs her. It's a sense she has herself, Carol always knows when her girls need her. 

"Oh it could've been the yelling at the top of the hill that let me know, but mother sense works for me kid." Oh right, she had done that. Sipping at her drink, Carol just shrugs. Her mother is well aware of her struggles, Marie never judges her for it. "Natasha called for you, it sounded kind of important." Raising a brow at that, Carol will have to call her back soon before the girls distract her. 

"I'll get back in touch with her now, before Mari and Ash decide they need me for something." Moving into the house, Carol heads up for the office her mother had set up for her inside the house. Punching in the numbers to contact Natasha, she's surprised when there's no answer. "...Okay Nat, why the hell aren't you answering? Mom! What did Nat say she wanted?" Calling downstairs for her mother as she stands from her desk, Carol huffs as she doesn't get a response. Turning back around to the desk, Carol tries dialing her friend again. She keeps dialing until her mother joins in her in the office. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you right away. Having trouble getting Natasha on the phone? She didn't explain what exactly what was going on but it sounded like they were about to do something important." Odd then that her friend wouldn't be answering the phone then, Carol's phone troubles are soon forgotten when she hears running coming from the stairs. 

"Girls! How many times have I told you! No running in the house!" She's barely standing from the desk before someone who is very clearly not either of her daughters is standing in the doorway. It may have been five years but her mate's face hasn't faded with time, the dreams made sure of that. "Y-Yon? God tell me I'm not going crazy." Yon hesitates in the doorway for only a few seconds before she hears a soft shout from Ash to get his butt moving, Carol is still frozen in shock when he kneels before her. Reaching out to run her fingers through his hair and over his face, Carol can't believe this is real. 

"I'm not this god you speak of but I can tell you that you're not going crazy, love." Snorting at the comment from Yon, Carol isn't going to bother explaining the concept of human gods to her mate right now. Cupping his cheeks with a slight smile, Carol can hear an alert going off on the computer but she'll deal with it in a minute. "Our daughters have grown, I have missed a lot." It's an obvious statement and one she can hear sadness in. Yon has missed so much of their lives and it's really not fair. Thanos was to blame for it, but that leaves the question of who the hell fixed it. Pulling Yon up closer to her, Carol kisses him quickly before turning to the annoying beeping coming from the computer.

"Oh fuck, I need to go. Now." It's an alert for Earth. Specifically one for the Avengers Compound, something very big fired on it and Carol knows why Natasha didn't answer now. "I love you, look after the girls." Kissing her mate again, Carol hugs him tight and relishes in the warmth of Yon's hug. 

"I love you too, go on. We'll follow after you in the ship." Letting Yon go, Carol runs out of the room to go suit up. Natasha had likely called to warn her about whatever plan they were going forward with, she could still manage to help if she gets going now. Earth needs help. 

 

ooOoo

 

**May 1st 2023**

**Avengers Compound, Earth**

 

Flying through Earth's atmosphere towards the coordinates for the compound, Carol sees the ship firing down on the ground before it notices her. It doesn't take long for it to realize she's flying right towards it but the gun's are no match for her. They barely effect her before she's punching through the ship. It doesn't take much for her to blast through it. She'd connected to the frequency that the Avengers use before entering the battlefield so Steve's request is simple enough. It is why she's here after all. Landing down in front of the kid carrying the glove holding the infinity stone, Carol takes it to fly over to the van Steve described over the comm line. It's good to have the assistance of the other Avengers and their allies, Carol only recognizes a handful of them. Many of those present on the battlefield must have disappeared in the Decimation. 

She doesn't get far with the glove though, Thanos ends up with it and Carol finds all the rage of the past five years welling up inside her. Yon might be back now but those years aren't something they can ever get back. He won't get another snap in, not while she's still breathing. It's easy for her to stand against Thanos and her powers overwhelm him faster than she expected. But the bastard cheated and punched her with the power stone, Carol goes flying away and crumbles down to the ground when she finally lands. "Ow...that fucking hurt." 

"Getting punched with an Infinity stone would hurt pretty fucking bad, need a hand?" Looking up to find Natasha holding out a hand for her, Carol takes the hand up with a groan. She's going to be feeling that damn blow for days. "I tried to call before we went back but your mom said you were out running." There isn't time to respond to Natasha, a battlefield doesn't wait for anyone. 

They move to fight against the creatures fighting with Thanos. There's not much time for talking during the fight, Carol works with multiple people until finally their opponents start to turn to dust. Moving through the debris to find Natasha again, Carol stops beside her and frowns seeing the group gathered around Tony. She can see the stones connected to Tony's suit which means he's the one who got rid of Thanos and the army they were fighting against. Bowing her head in respect for the man, Carol knows that Tony wasn't always a selfless man but he sacrificed his life to save the universe from Thanos destroying half of it again. He'd had a new lease on life after nearly dying in Space, she hadn't interacted with him much but had spoken to Pepper on occasion. She knows he's leaving behind a wife and daughter, Carol feels for them. It's a hell she's spent five years with and one she thought would never end but it has, they don't have that. Turning away from the group, Carol starts moving through to see who might need help. There's plenty to do and she doesn't want to intrude on a personal moment. 

Clean up will take months, healing from the reappearance of half the universe returning will take even longer. Carol knows adjusting to the differences in her own life will take time. She never adjusted to Yon being gone in the first place. Now that she has time to truly process it, Carol wishes she hadn't had to leave so quickly. Their daughters would get the travel time with their father while she has to wait for their arrival, she can't leave when there's something she can do to help. Yon would understand that, they have plenty of time. Something she won't take for granted now that she has it again. 

 

ooOoo

 

**May 15th 2023**

**Rambeau home, Louisiana**

 

They'd stayed with the others for a short time, Carol had wanted to stick around long enough for Tony's funeral to pay her respects. It had been weird to be there with Yon after everything that had happened. She'd been nervous to introduce him to the others, especially to Pepper considering what she had lost. The woman hadn't even cared, she'd been happy for Carol. She's definitely hurting, Carol had told her to call if she ever needed to talk. They'd all been there for her and she wanted to extend the same offer even if it was in the form of a phone call. After their goodbyes were said, they'd traveled down to visit with Maria and Monica with Natasha. Getting there had been a relief, the ship is big enough to accommodate five people but she can't easily keep Yon to herself when they're in such close quarters. Natasha's been laughing at her for it the entire time they traveled down to Louisiana. It's good to see a grin on her face, Carol knows she went through a lot in the mission to get the Infinity Stones. It's a story she hadn't gotten but Natasha had come back with the soul stone and without Clint Barton, whom Steve had told her went with Natasha to get the stone. Eventually Natasha will talk, she won't push.

"You know we can handle the girls while you two have some time alone, it won't be hard." Turning to Maria beside her, Carol just smiles before turning back to the girls laying on a blanket staring up at the clouds with their father. They're older now, Yon has missed so much of their lives and she's content to watch over them from the porch. She knows that anytime spent close to Yon will end up with neither of them behaving themselves. 

"It's fine, we'll have time soon enough...besides, the girls need time with their father too. I have to share Maria." Her friend's snort has her smiling before she slips inside the house, Carol needs to put her things away since they'd be here for a few weeks before heading back home. Taking the stairs two at a time, Carol heads into the room they always use. It's surprisingly messy, Yon hadn't been up here to put anything away yet. Picking up one of the shirts on the bed, Carol presses it close to her face and inhales. Definitely one of Yon's shirts, she'd known that smell anywhere. Humming as arms slip around her waist, Carol presses back against her mate with a happy noise. 

"Stealing my shirts again?" Grinning into the soft cloth before it's tugged out of her hands and tossed to the bed, Carol turns in Yon's arms to wrap her arms around his neck. 

"Of course, I see you managed to get away from the girls long enough to catch me stealing your shirts. They stopped smelling like you, I missed it. I missed you." Her statement earns her a kiss from Yon, Carol is glad now that she took that capsule to grow out her hair. The fingers running through her short hair don't linger long before they're slipping down to pull at her clothes, Carol groans into the kiss as she moves her hands to grip at Yon's shirt. "There are two girls out there who could come running in here at any moment, Yon." She makes no move to stop him when he picks her up instead wrapping her legs around his waist. No way in hell is she going to complain if they get time alone. 

"I have missed you as well though I didn't spend five years apart from you, it felt like mere minutes." Yon speaks quietly against her neck, his lips are currently reacquainting themselves with her skin. She'd wondered what the missing had experienced during the five years that they were gone but apparently the time had merely been seconds for them. "Maria and Natasha are keeping them entertained, I know you would not ask for it but I am not above it. You need this." Arching up against her mate as his hips press down hard against her, Carol pulls him back up away from her neck to kiss him again. Of course he's right, she does need him. There's been too much time since they were together for her and her blood is demanding her mate. It takes mere minutes for them to strip each other of their clothing. Keeping her focus is difficult once bare skin is against bare skin, Carol would later claim she didn't end up on cloud nine the second Yon's fingers were pressing between her legs. 

"Don't you dare tease me Yon-rogg, I will blast you." Biting down on Yon's shoulder to muffle her soft cry, Carol hadn't spent any amount of time pleasing herself since her mate's disappearance. The drive to do so had been gone with her mate yet now she's aware of how soaked she is for him. Thrusting her hips against the press of Yon's fingers inside her, Carol knows he's just trying to make sure he won't hurt her after the time apart. Grinning as she releases his shoulder, Carol kisses the forming blue bruise before she starts marking his neck.

"You are aware that I would hate to hurt you-" Cutting off her mate's comments, Carol grinds her hips up against the hardness pressing against her thigh. The growl of impatience from her mate is exactly what she wants, Yon's fingers slip out from inside her and something thicker and harder takes their place. The stretch is pleasant and Carol takes a moment to relish in it before moving with her mate. They can go slow later, when they're sure they have more time. It takes less time than she'd have liked for them to both reach their high, Carol shakes as she clings to Yon while he eases her through it. Her limbs feel numb and she feels far more relaxed than she has in the past two weeks, Yon had been right. She had needed this. 

"I love you, Yon. I'm so glad you're back." Running her fingers through his hair, Carol hums as he pulls the sheet up to their waists. Eventually someone is going to come looking for them and she knows neither of them want to be caught connected at the waist. Their daughters wouldn't question too much but the other women in the house would, Carol knows they're going to tease enough as it is. It's lucky that the running in the hallway is only happening now, Carol stays pressed beneath her mate since she's rather certain the footsteps are one of their daughters. 

"Mama!" The knock of the door against the wall is loud but neither of them start as Ash-zir runs into the room. She only stops upon getting right up by the top of the bed and her head tilts curiously as she stares at her parents. "Why are you and Papa naked?" Yup, definitely one of the embarrassing moments they hadn't had to deal with before Yon's disappearance. Ash-zir is only nine and Carol is certain she has no clue what they're doing. 

"Well...Mama was hurting and Papa had to check her over. Go find your sister and we'll be done soon, okay?" Thankfully Ash-zir believes that easily enough and runs back off, leaving the door wide open behind her. Carol sighs as she kisses her mate once more before gently nudging at him to get off. "I guess that ends alone time for now, come on before one of the adults decides to come and poke fun." Letting Yon get up to close to the door, Carol gets dressed slowly but is stopped as Yon's fingers start running along her side. Right, the bruise from the punch from Thanos. "It's fine, just a bruise. It looks better than it did before. Thanos punched me with the power stone." It's a miracle it didn't break anything but her suit had managed to distribute some of the power from the blow. Kree technology at its best, she's glad she still has the damn suit. 

"I am glad you are safe. I love you, so very much and...I am sorry I have missed so much. Our girls are grown up...you wouldn't be opposed to having another child, would you?" The hopeful look on his face is difficult to say no too. Carol wouldn't mind having another child with her mate, the process is more than pleasant for them both. 

"I dunno, you might have to convince me it's a good idea." Grinning as she kisses Yon once more, Carol can hear the laughter of their two daughters down stairs. There will be challenges in the future. Neither girl has shown much difficultly adjusting to Yon being back but she doesn't expect it to last. It'll be just fine though because this time she won't be alone. This time Yon will be right beside her and their family will be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being a loooot longer than I was expecting it to be...it also took most of my day to write with small 'I got distracted by the TV breaks' and food. I get distracted by my writing that I forget to eat XD it only hit me that I should probably eat when my stomach started complaining loudly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There's some differences from Endgame (mainly just Nat's survival, JustWriterBritt had mentioned it and I really enjoyed the idea. I hated seeing Nat die and while killing Clint sucks, I did feel that that scene in the movie could have gone either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, right now I have no real plan but I am living for Yonvers right now so I wanted to add to it!


End file.
